Involuntario
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Antes de U.A. Porque a donde sea que fuera, la mala suerte seguía a Izuku.
1. -

**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto es mero entretenimiento (y satisfacción).  
_

 _No hay nada más excitante que escribir en medio del trabajo. Me echarán a patadas algún día. La idea se maquinó ni bien terminé el anterior, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir... y pues... eso explica lo anterior.  
_

 _ **KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida. PWP.** Ubicado en la Escuela Media/Secundaria Inferior (antes de U.A.). Necesito más de Izuku tocándose para Katsuki._

* * *

 **Involuntario**

-¿A qué esperas? -Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Oh, cierto, había sido culpa de sus reacciones físicas involuntarias.

Después de la clase de gimnasia había ido a cambiarse la ropa deportiva por el típico gakuran de la escuela secundaria. Y en los vestidores se encontró con Bakugou, junto a sus compañeros. Aunque hizo un esfuerzo por pasar desapercibido, su repentina carrera llamó la atención de todos. Salió tan rápido como pudo de los vestidores y se dirigió al baño, esperando que nadie le hubiera tomado importancia y que nadie hubiera notado _eso_.

Pero la mala suerte parecía seguirle a donde sea que fuera.

Se encontraba en el baño de hombres, dentro de un cubículo, sentado en la cubierta del inodoro, con las piernas empalmadas, ocultando una erección, acompañado por el joven de ojos rubíes.

-Dime, Deku, ¿se te paró al verme? -Levantó la pierna derecha y se apoyó con el pie en la tapa donde estaba sentado el otro. -¡¿Eh?! -Alzó la voz y acercó su rostro al del menor, intimidándolo.

Izuku tembló en su lugar, tapando su boca con las manos, se encogió en su lugar y evitó mirar al mayor a los ojos. Estaba seguro que sus mejillas enrojecieron y le delatarían, pero el pánico que le provocaba saberse descubierto le hizo palidecer.

-¡Contesta! -Inclinó su pie hacia el frente y presionó contra la entrepierna del peliverde.

Su quejido se asfixió entre sus manos y con ojos vidriosos miró los rubíes.

-Tch. -Chasqueó la lengua y se alejó hasta recargarse en la puerta del cubículo. -Hazlo de una vez.

Apretó los labios y se quedó en su sitio. Esperaba que desistiera, perdiera el interés y le dejara en paz, pero en lugar de eso le enojó aún más. Le separó las piernas y le agarró de la pretina del pantalón. -¡No! -Sujetó las manos del rubio pero la fuerza del otro era mayor. -¡Basta! -Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas cuando desabrochó su prenda y se la quitó junto a su ropa interior.

Ocultó su entrepierna con las manos, pegó las piernas y su rostro enrojeció. Brincó en su sitio al asustarse con el golpe que Katsuki le dio a uno de los paneles del cubículo.

-Venga, Deku, no querrás llegar tarde a clase. -Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, su respiración temblaba. Bajó la cabeza, separó las piernas y lentamente quitó las manos. El rostro le ardió más cuando percibió la mirada rubí sobre su excitación, entonces su erección se volvió más firme.

-Tócate. -Le ordenó.

Sin creer lo que escuchó alzó el rostro y vio a su compañero a los ojos. Iba en serio. Frunció los labios y con recelo movió una de sus manos para tomar su sexo. Cerró los ojos, ahogó un gemido, nerviosamente empezó a bajar y subir por la extensión de su miembro. Con su mano libre cubrió su boca. Llevaba un ritmo lento, tener a quien fue su amigo hacía varios años mirándole era algo que sólo en sus fantasías había creído posible.

-Cuando te masturbas, ¿en qué piensas? -En su voz percibió que sonreía con sorna. -¿En mí?

Su mano se detuvo, abrió los ojos y con miedo le miró, sin embargo el temor se desvaneció al ver el rostro ajeno. Estaba desconcertado por lo que veía en el rubio. Le miraba intensamente, absorto en su persona; inquieto, ansioso por _algo_ que en estos momentos no era capaz de descifrar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al saber que durante todo ese tiempo, los ojos rojizos le habían estado mirando de manera tan penetrante.

Debía estar soñando. Eso debía ser.

Y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio, volvió a mover su mano. Mordió su labio inferior y sintió sus mejillas ruborizar, le miraba desde su sitio, con lascivia, hambriento. Su erección comenzó a doler. Cuando subía tocaba la punta de su falo con el pulgar dando círculos, su mano se manchó con la sustancia traslúcida que salía de su miembro. Le vio moverse en su sitio, parecía incómodo.

Gruñó y se acercó al peliverde, desabrochando su pantalón lo bajó lo suficiente junto a su ropa interior para exponer su excitación y la arrimó con la del menor.

-¡¿Qué-?! -Le separó más las piernas al apoyarse en sus rodillas.

-¡Cállate! -Renegó sofocado, movió sus caderas restregando sus sexos.

Estaba soñando. El miembro de su compañero rozaba el propio, la fricción de sus pieles le provocó algunos espasmos y cubrió con fuerza su boca. Hizo lo posible por no cerrar los ojos, la obscena vista de sus miembros frotarse le tenía cautivado. Sus puntas rezumaban un líquido viscoso, ansioso movió sus caderas también, buscando más del contacto lúbrico.

-...mierda... -Dijo entre dientes. Jadeó ante el contacto y liberó una de las piernas del menor para llevar su mano a sus entrepiernas.

La caliente mano del rubio acarició con parsimonia sus excitaciones, apretando ligeramente los dedos cada vez que subía y llegaba a la punta. Se dobló hacia el frente, lo suficiente hasta que sintió el aliento caluroso del rubio, desorientado logró ver su rostro, estaba agotado y sus pómulos parecían estar coloreados. Su respiración era torpe y tenía un ritmo estropeado, al igual que él mismo. Mientras la velocidad en su mano subía, el aire les faltaba más, el resuello de ambos se mezclaba.

-¡Ka...cchan! -Entre jadeos le llamó, no soportaría más.

El volumen de los gemidos del menor era cada vez más alto y tras notar que ambos estaban cerca del clímax, tapó su boca con la otra mano. La esencia pastosa y blancuzca manchó la camisa del uniforme del de mirada esmeralda. Apretó con fuerza la quijada, emitiendo un gemido ronco y áspero en su orgasmo, el más bajo mordió su mano mientras resoplaba por las sacudidas involuntarias de su cuerpo.

Aún confuso tras la liberación de la reciente excitación, intentó mirar a su compañero, descubrió que le miraba también pero la expresión que tenía le petrificó y volvió a la realidad.

Estaba enojado, indignado... asqueado. Sin hacer contacto visual Katsuki salió del cubículo.

Le embargó una sensación de vacío, flexionó las piernas y las pegó a su pecho, se abrazó a ellas y lloró en silencio.


	2. I

_No puedo prometer nada. Aún no sé siquiera lo que pretendo con esto, pero necesito de alguna manera que mi cabeza se mantenga trabajando en algo además de la escuela –y el trabajo, aunque ese me da menos problemas-. Así que… veamos a donde llega a parar esto._

* * *

 **1**

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Su atención estaba en otro lugar. El profesor escribía sobre la pizarra verde, el chirrido de la tiza y el discurso del maestro había pasado a un segundo plano, eran sonidos de fondo junto a los murmullos de sus compañeros de clase. Movía frenéticamente el lápiz entre sus dedos, su mano libre enterrada en su cabellera y rascando su cuero desesperadamente, su quijada apretada hasta que sus dientes rechinaron.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

Su mente estaba en blanco cuando buscaba una respuesta. No había nada que le dijera por qué había hecho eso. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Tenía que alejarse de él, no quería mirarlo. Perdió el control y el lápiz en sus dedos se quebró. Si no se controlaba lo suficiente sería capaz de explotar algo. Mordió su labio inferior buscando distraerse con el dolor pero no consiguió absolutamente nada y la presión de su quijada enterró sus dientes en la fina carne de sus labios hasta lastimarse. El sabor a hierro inundó su boca y percibió un hilo de sangre bajar por su barbilla.

Limpió el líquido rojizo, era caliente contra sus dedos, dio un vistazo rápido y encontró la dentada que el menor había marcado en su piel, recordó lo recién sucedido. La sangre se acumuló en su cabeza y sintió la cara arderle, sin saber si era debido al bochorno o al enojo que aquello le provocaba. Realmente no sabía qué le había pasado allá en los baños.

-¿Midoriya? -Preguntó el maestro -Estaba aquí esta mañana -, el mayor buscó al alumno -¿alguien sabe dónde está?

La simple mención del peliverde le hizo hervir la sangre y quiso romperle la cara si llegaba a verlo, aunque en realidad sabía que si lo veía cruzar por la puerta del salón no sería capaz siquiera de mirarlo. Lamió la herida hasta que el líquido cesó, vio la sangre en sus dedos y a su mente vino la descabellada idea de cómo sería hacer que el chico de ojos verdes la chupara de sus dedos. Furioso se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón a pesar de las protestas del profesor.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Con pasos bastante violentos caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo al encontrar el bebedero. Presionó el botón que accionaba la llave y metió la cabeza debajo del chorro. Su cabello cenizo alborotado comenzó a caer por la gravedad al estar mojado y su color oscureció un poco. El agua helada le vino perfecta para bajar su temperatura, la cual había subido de golpe tras el pensamiento desagradable y molesto que acababa de tener. Bueno, no estaba tan seguro, era molesto sí, había estado imaginando el rostro del más bajo durante los segundos siguientes a su pensamiento y seguían rondando su cabeza en ese preciso instante, pero de que fuera desagradable no lo creía, porque por más que lo negara y no lo aceptara aunque su vida dependiera de ello, la imagen de su compañero era muy atractiva y voluptuosa.

El vaso de su autocontrol volvió a derramarse y destruyó el bebedero.

Deku, ¿impúdico? ¡Absurdo, alguien tan simplón como él era todo menos erótico!

Necesitaba una mentira mediocre para cuando le preguntaran cómo había sucedido eso. No podía decir que era debido a que sus hormonas se habían alborotado y ahora tenía fantasías extrañas con su antes mejor amigo.

Maldición, no. Que lo enterraran varios metros bajo tierra si llegaba a soltar eso enfrente de alguien.

Llegó a su casa con un llamado de atención y una nota para sus padres sobre el daño de propiedad escolar. Ignoró por completo los gritos de su madre y se encerró en su habitación sin deseos de salir para la hora de la cena.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, su cara quedó hundida contra la almohada y después de unos segundos ladeó la cabeza al dificultársele el respirar a través del bulto de esponjas y telas. Se sentía extraño. Y aunque no le gustara decirlo, era culpa de Deku.

Su comportamiento cambió después del incidente en el baño de hombres. Había estado ligeramente más manso cuando le llamaron a la oficina del director y al regresar al salón tras el sermón de la importancia de la disciplina y el orden dentro de la institución no miró al de pecas ni una sola vez. A la salida ni siquiera lo molestó, no podía hostigarlo, y se retiró rumbo a su casa sin quemar sus cuadernos ni chamuscar su cabello bajo la mirada confusa de sus adeptos.

Intentó conciliar el sueño, dejando completamente de lado sus deberes escolares, ya se pondría al corriente después. Los primeros minutos su respiración era relajada, un suspiro lento y pausado que le arrulló. Debería ser suficiente para olvidarse de todo y borrar lo sucedido después de la clase de educación física y con eso en mente se quedó dormido.

Grave error.

Se alzó repentinamente de su lugar y volteó a ver el reloj despertador, sólo había dormido quince minutos, su calma se vio interrumpida por el recuerdo de su compañero de ojos esmeraldas. Sin quererlo la imagen volvió a su mente, su piel se erizó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda desde su cóccix hasta su cuello, podía escuchar sus jadeos claramente contra sus oídos, tragó saliva con dificultad cuando visualizó el rostro lloroso contraído en placer del más bajo, el concupiscente acto que había sido tenerlo frente a él le asaltó en sus pensamientos. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y se avergonzó de sí mismo.

Tenía una erección.

A pesar del dolor que le provocaba no se movió, no se levantó, no tenía intenciones de deshacerse de eso si era debido a Deku. No podía, no debía. Formó puños con sus manos y con frustración apretó con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?!

Jugueteó con sus dedos contra la mesa de su pupitre, golpeándolos uno a uno en un ritmo que simulaba un galope. Su vista fija en el pizarrón le permitía evadir las cuestiones del profesor porque no estaba prestando atención alguna a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo. Su ceño se arrugaba cada vez más al pensar en la noche anterior, durante la cual no durmió lo suficiente y pasó la mayoría de esas horas debajo de la regadera fría en lugar de su plácida cama. La imagen recurrente de Izuku masturbándose para él le impidió dormir.

¿Qué estupidez era esto? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Había sido un impulso completamente hormonal, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué cojones tenía que seguir pensando en aquello? ¡¿Por qué putas Midoriya estaba en sus fantasías?!

¡¿Por qué él de entre todas las personas?!

Su mirada esmeralda estaba clavada en su espalda. Recostado sobre su pupitre, oculto entre sus brazos evadía al profesor. Preocupado había estado mirando a su compañero de cabello rubio desde que llegó al salón. Parecía inquieto, molesto, desesperado, entre otros sentimientos negativos. Su aura se percibía bastante peligrosa. ¿Estaría molesto por lo de ayer?

Claro que lo estaba. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Recordó el rostro que puso después del incidente, lucía adolorido, asqueado, enfadado. Algo oprimió su pecho, le dolía pensar en aquello, su pobre corazón adolescente estaba prendado de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y ser el causante de tantas emociones dañinas en él le hacía sentir terrible. Cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos e hizo lo posible por impedir que sus lágrimas salieran, su boca fruncida tembló y en su garganta se acumularon sollozos que trató de ahogar.

¿Qué podía hacer para evitar su desprecio?

Cuando sonó la campana del descanso se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el transcurso de la mañana. Aunque hubiera preferido no tener que despertarse. La gélida mirada rubí estaba encima de su persona y nunca antes había deseado desaparecer como en ese preciso momento. Era como un animal asustado, herido, refugiado en su lugar.

El salón empezó a vaciarse y aprovechó la conmoción para rehuir la mirada del más alto. ¿Qué podría querer de él? Se rió entonces, no es como si fuera difícil saberlo. Fingió quedarse dormido de nuevo y deseó que Bakugou saliera de la habitación junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Pero vamos, su suerte era terrible.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder mirar hacia el frente, se petrificó al ver que el de ojos rojos estaba frente a su banco. No pudo verle s la cara, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver en él. ¿Qué más quería después de aquello? Había sido bastante para humillarle, que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera había estado fuera de su control, que lo supiera él había sido lo peor y que le hiciera deshacerse de eso enfrente suya había acabado con la poca autoestima que le quedaba.

-K-K-Kacchan. -Por más que lo hubiera querido no podía evitar que su voz temblara, estaba demasiado asustado y nervioso.

Sabía lo que el rubio era capaz de hacer y tras lo que pasó en los baños dudaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Escuchó el chasquido de su lengua contra su paladar y se encogió en su lugar en reflejo. ¿Qué sería está vez, su cabello? ¿Sus cuadernos? ¿Su ropa? ¿Su cara?

Pateó la mesa de su pupitre y le sorprendió, alterando más sus nervios. Se contrajo aún más cuando vio a su compañero inclinarse, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar en susurros.

-Es todo culpa tuya. -Soltó entre dientes.

Le lastimaban sus palabras pero en un pensamiento enfermizo quiso permanecer así, cerca de él. Distraído en sus anhelos el mayor le agarró por el flequillo, jalando su cabello y torciendo su rostro en un gesto de dolor, le obligó a mirarle.

-Espérame a la salida.

Y con eso le dejó de manera brusca, empujándolo antes de soltar el agarre. Se alejó hasta salir del salón.

Se quedó solo con sus ideas, pensando en todo lo que el más alto era capaz de hacerle. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así? ¿No podía simplemente ignorarlo? ¿Dejarlo a su suerte y olvidarse de él?

Se ocultó con los brazos y esperó que todo fuera un mal sueño.


	3. II

_Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo._

* * *

 **2**

Cuando le hubo dejado solo en el cubículo una horrible sensación de soledad le invadió. Era difícil explicar cómo se sentía exactamente, ni siquiera se sentía usado, era un sentimiento completamente desconocido para él, le dolía respirar, le cansaba pensar y sentía que era nada, nadie, que no tenía derecho a estar ahí, que era insignificante.

Se había convertido en una amalgama de pensamientos bastante nociva y no quería que alguien lo viera, por nada en el mundo.

Estaba perdido, hundido, ahogado. El oxígeno se había transformado en un veneno que le quemaba por dentro. Se abrazó con fuerza a sí mismo y anheló que el aire en sus pulmones le matara.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?

No era nadie para él, sólo un estorbo, alguien a quien podía pisotear tanto como quisiera, porque nunca le buscaría pelea, nunca le alzaría la voz, nunca se quejaría. Aceptaría todo lo que le diera, por más doloroso que fuera. Porque eso era todo lo que podría tener de él, eso era todo lo que había entre ellos, eso era todo lo que los unía.

Lloró desconsoladamente, no contuvo sus sollozos ni sus lágrimas, sus mejillas se empaparon, se llenaron de caminos salinos que lamían su piel y bajaban hasta chocar contra sus rodillas. Gritó angustiado, rasgando su garganta, rompiendo su voz hasta que se volvió un fino hilo.

Estaba roto.

Al llegar la hora de salida se convenció a sí mismo que era mala idea hacer caso de las palabras de Bakugou. Lo que sea que estuviera planeando no debía ser bueno. Pensó en la posibilidad de escabullirse entre la gente que salía del salón, aprovechar el tumulto y desaparecer de la vista del rubio en cuanto viera la oportunidad para amedrentarlo. Quizá si se arrastraba nadie lo notaría. Tal vez podría seguir al compañero que se sentaba enfrente de él y salir al mismo tiempo. Probablemente los chicos que seguían a Katsuki hablarían con él y lo distraerían.

Se convenció a sí mismo que era mala idea pero no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro de su lugar.

Quiso creer que era el miedo, que estaba asustado de lo que pudiera hacerle al día siguiente por hacer caso omiso a sus palabras. Pero en realidad era porque quería estar con él. Era todo lo que tenían después de todo.

Esperó en su asiento obedientemente. Su vista se movía entre sus dedos y el reloj sobre la pizarra del salón. No podía mirar al más alto. Estaba aterrado. En el borde de su panorama veía parcialmente a su compañero, le daba la espalda y tampoco se había movido de su sitio. Ya había pasado una hora desde el término de las clases. Y cuando pasó un minuto más le vio levantarse.

Dio un respingo al escuchar el chirrido de las patas de la silla contra el suelo. Clavó la mirada en sus manos y su respiración aceleró el ritmo. Se encogió al sentir y escuchar la mesa de su pupitre retumbar. Levantó la mirada y vio sus manos sobre la placa de plástico. Tragó saliva y como un perro asustado alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del rubio.

-Sígueme. -Le ordenó.

A pesar de sus palabras el de cabello cenizo le agarró del brazo y le obligó a levantarse, apretó fuertemente su extremidad y lo llevó consigo.

Se quejó varias veces por lo brusco que estaba siendo aun cuando era inútil hacerlo. Quizás -sólo quizás- cedería a sus peticiones y aflojaría el agarre. No lo hizo, se ajustó más y sabía que mañana tendría la marca. Llegaron a los baños, atrancó la puerta desde adentro y le empujó dentro de uno de los cubículos donde tras cerrar la puerta le arrinconó contra ésta. Soltó un quejido por el golpe e inmediatamente trató de alejarse pero la fuerza del rubio era demasiada, nunca había podido superarla y en ese momento tampoco lo lograría.

-¿Qué su-sucede Kacchan? -Preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, golpeaba contra sus costillas tan fuerte que pensó que podría salírsele o al menos vomitarlo. Estaba aterrado por lo que le haría aunque no sabía qué era eso, sin embargo podía imaginárselo por la postura que le hizo tomar. Katsuki siempre le maltrataba de frente.

El mayor no le respondió, algo bastante normal, casi no intercambiaban palabras en su día a día pero que no lo hiciera sólo le alarmó más. Tenía un mal presentimiento y supo que no estaba siendo paranoico cuando sintió que le bajaba los pantalones.

No, otra vez no.

-¡Kacchan! -Sujetó la pretina del pantalón y se removió con la intención de escaparse.

-¡Deja de moverte! -Le zarandeó contra la puerta y soltó el agarre en su prenda, se acercó a su oreja izquierda y le agarró del cabello, jalándolo y lastimándolo. -Si sabes lo que te conviene, te callarás.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y su quijada tembló. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de resignarse y apoyó sus manos sobre el frío plástico de la puerta. Esto no estaba bien, debió seguir intentando zafarse, hubiera preferido los golpes y los insultos... o tal vez no, quizás había dejado de forcejear porque en el fondo era lo que quería, necesitaba algo más que los uniera, algo que le hiciera sentirse cercano a él.

Cuando bajó sus pantalones sintió frío, su corazón estaba desolado.

Acomodó su uniforme, se colocó la prenda y ajustó la pretina en su cintura después de fajarse la camisa blanca, abrochó los botones de su casaca negra y enjugó los restos de lágrimas con las mangas de ésta. Salió del cubículo y se acercó a los lavamanos para lavarse la cara. Tenía una mancha rojiza en su mejilla derecha y el labio inferior reventado, parecía tener ojeras y su esclerótica estaba roja. Movió las perillas y el chorro de agua cayó contra la cerámica del lavabo, metió las manos en el agua, las juntó y echó el líquido contra su cara pero dejó sus palmas sobre su rostro y volvió a llorar.

Al llegar a su casa saludó cortante a su madre, entró a su habitación para dejar su mochila y tras agarrar su ropa de dormir se dirigió al baño.

Se quitó el _gakuran_ , la camisa y su ropa interior. Desnudo inspeccionó su cuerpo, sólo tenía unas manchas que comenzaban a pintarse de morado en una de sus muñecas y en su brazo. En un gesto amargo tocó con sus labios la mancha amoratada en su muñeca y procedió a lavarse para meterse a la tina.

El agua le cubrió los hombros, calentó su cuerpo y se sumergió hasta que el líquido llegara a la base de su nariz. No recordaba desde cuándo se permitía esos minutos para relajarse, en ocasiones su mente divagaba tanto que sus pensamientos se torcían, se volvían peligrosos, por ínfimos segundos pensaba en qué tan doloroso era morir ahogado, qué tan silencioso podía ser, qué tan efectivo sería. Pero nunca había cedido a ellos, por suerte o por desgracia para él.

Cerró los ojos, aguantó la respiración y se sumergió en la tina. Se olvidó de todo, de que mañana había clases, de que tenía deberes escolares por hacer, del rostro preocupado de su madre, de lo que Kacchan le había hecho, de los golpes en su cuerpo, de las heridas en su corazón, de su amor no correspondido, de dónde estaba, de quién era... Se relajó demasiado hasta que empezó a adormecerse y sin esperarlo perdió la conciencia.

Se levantó súbitamente y el agua de la tina se derramó. Tardó en percatarse de la situación, estaba mareado, por un instante no escuchó nada y lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fue el sonido de golpes contra la puerta seguidos de la voz de su madre.

-¿Izuku? -Se le escuchaba nerviosa y consternada. -¿Estás bien?

Le costó recuperar el aliento y le respondió con voz sofocada. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Las yemas de sus dedos estaban arrugadas, se sentía pesado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, probablemente se quedó lo suficiente como para enfermarse. Salió de la tina y secó los restos de agua en su cuerpo para después cambiarse con el pijama.

Con paso lento se acercó a la puerta y se asomó antes de ir a su cuarto para asegurarse de que su madre no estaba esperándolo. Silencioso caminó hacia su habitación y en cuanto entró cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama, se sentía exhausto, respiraba pesadamente y con la temperatura un poco alta se quedó dormido.

Mañana sería otro día.

Con dificultad salió de la cama, con parsimonia desayunó y se retiró sin terminar sus alimentos. Escuchó a su madre preocupada pero no entendió sus palabras, no se sentía bien. Se despidió de ella y salió con rumbo a la escuela.

Era bastante temprano y el salón estaba prácticamente vacío. En un reflejo miró el pupitre donde el chico de mirada rojiza se sentaba y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Retuvo las lágrimas y se dirigió a su propio asiento. A pesar de que había dormido se sentía cansado, le dolía el cuerpo y le ardían los ojos.

Vio el reloj sobre la pizarra, _podría dormir unos quince minutos antes de que llegue el profesor_ , pensó, no consideró absolutamente nada sobre la posibilidad de quedarse dormido y no despertar a su debido tiempo y simplemente cedió ante la fatiga. Recargó sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa y colocó su cabeza ladeada para después cerrar los ojos.

El salón empezó a llenarse de los alumnos, el murmullos entre ellos pasó completamente desapercibido para el chico de cabello verde.

-¿Alguien puede despertar a Midoriya? -Preguntó el profesor mientras les daba la espalda a los alumnos para anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

El chico en el asiento de atrás le movió, incluso le llamó pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó exasperado el mayor.

-Midoriya no reacciona.

El mayor se acercó al asiento de Izuku y tras nombrarlo el menor no reaccionó, le tocó el hombro y le sacudió un poco sin recibir respuesta alguna. -¿Midoriya? -Se inclinó para ver su rostro, tenía algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su sien, posó una de sus manos sobre su frente y se percató del estado del más joven. -Lo llevaré a la enfermería, quédense estudiando.

El mayor se retiró con el chico de cabello alborotado. Algunos le siguieron con la mirada, entre ellos el de cabello cenizo. Trató de no darle importancia pero se encontró volteando a ver la puerta cada cinco minutos.


	4. III

_Esto se complica..._

 _Por favor, ignoren las advertencias en el primer capítulo o al menos la que dice PWP. En su momento lo fue -risas- antes de que decidiera continuarlo. (Aunque ya es un poco tarde para decirlo)._

* * *

 **3**

Simplemente no lo entendía.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Lo estaba usando, lo estaba humillando y se estaba aprovechando de él de la peor manera. Porque por más que hubiera querido ignorarlo en el fondo sabía lo que sentía, sabía que podía tomar ventaja del frágil y temeroso corazón de su compañero y hacer de él lo que quisiera, hacer con él lo que deseara.

Y no sabía si lo peor era que la culpa no lo dejaba en paz a pesar de que había hecho de su vida un infierno durante los pasados diez años. ¿Por qué lamentarse ahora?

Se sentía como basura.

Su rostro suplicante y lloroso le asaltó por enésima vez esa noche. Llevaba al menos una hora intentando conciliar el sueño, sin éxito alguno. Las imágenes de lo que hizo ese día con el de cabello verde se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿en qué momento pensó que era buena idea volver a hacerlo? Cuando sucedió la primera vez un sentimiento desagradable se alojó en su pecho, odiaba a Deku ¿por qué habría de terminar queriendo hacer algo como eso por segunda vez?

 _Maldita sea._

Estaba haciendo todo lo que jamás creyó que haría.

Eventualmente consiguió dormir. A la mañana siguiente cuando salió de su cuarto para desayunar su madre le pidió que se quedara un rato pero se negó rotundamente y salió hacia la escuela más irritado que nunca.

Al llegar al salón sólo había una persona más en la habitación. Se detuvo a medio trayecto hacia su pupitre y le miró desde ahí, ¿por qué él? Enojado chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar y se dirigió a su asiento donde sólo se quedó mirando a través de la ventana. Normalmente le habría molestado en ese preciso instante pero no podía, simplemente estaba asustado de perder el control y hacer algo estúpido, algo de lo que se arrepentiría al minuto de haberlo hecho.

Movió la pierna derecha en un acto de desespero, escaneó el salón con la mirada y tras confirmar que aún estaban sólo ellos dos volteó a mirarlo desde su lugar.

Algo no andaba bien. Detestaba el hecho de que estuviera intentando descubrir si el menor tenía algo y se quitó la idea de manera brusca cuando vio que alguien más entró en el cuarto.

El bullicio de sus compañeros le exasperó y, por más extraño que fuera, agradeció el momento en que el profesor ingresó al salón. El ruido fue disminuyendo hasta que sólo se escuchó el golpeteo de la tiza contra la pizarra.

-¿Alguien puede despertar a Midoriya? -Preguntó el profesor mientras les daba la espalda a los alumnos para anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

Sin quererlo, o más bien sin darse cuenta, estuvo atento a lo que pasaba al fondo del salón, escuchó a uno de sus compañeros llamar al de mirada esmeralda pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. El profesor se acercó al menor y les dijo que se quedaran estudiando mientras llevaba a su compañero a la enfermería. Le vio a salir del salón con el chico en brazos y gruñó entre dientes.

No tenía nada que ver con él lo que sea que le pasara... pero entonces ¿por qué estaba tan ansioso?

El mayor regresó y les comentó que el chico se quedaría en enfermería hasta que recobrara el conocimiento, a menos de que alguien se ofreciera a llevarlo a su casa porque sus padres estaban fuera y no había manera de contactarlos. Los alumnos se hablaron entre ellos, susurrando cosas sobre lo que pudo pasarle al chico de pecas pero ninguno levantó la mano para hacer el favor de llevar a su compañero.

Intentó no pensar en ello y se distrajo escribiendo lo que sea que estuviera en el pizarrón. Movió su mano al ver los caracteres pero en realidad no estaba procesando lo que decían, cada trazo se volvía más ligero hasta que simplemente dejó de escribir. Se quedó con el lápiz en su mano y ésta inmóvil sobre el papel a rayas, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Irritado dejó fluir sus sentimientos y rompió el lápiz al tiempo en que quemaba la esquina de su libreta de apuntes.

Debía estar loco para hacer esto.

Se levantó sonoramente, tirando la silla en el proceso, el grupo se quedó en silencio y junto al maestro dirigieron su mirada al chico de cabello cenizo. No dijo absolutamente nada y salió del salón ignorando completamente las quejas del profesor.

Entró a la enfermería y pasó por alto el hecho de que la encargada no estaba, tenía una sola cosa en mente.

En una de las tres camas individuales se encontraba el de cabello verde, con una compresa sobre su frente y las sábanas blancas cubriéndolo hasta la base del cuello. Al lado de la cama, en el costado izquierdo desde la perspectiva de Katsuki, estaba ubicado un pequeño buró sobre el cual se encontraba la mochila del menor, no se percató del momento en que el profesor se la llevó del asiento del chico, le restó importancia y se acercó a la cama, lo suficiente como para ver bien el rostro del peliverde. Sus labios se fruncían a ratos, parecía sufrir.

¿Era esto culpa suya?

Rascó su cabeza exasperado, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a eso, no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Destapó al más bajo y lo sacó de la cama.

Era bueno el hecho de que su casa estuviera cerca de la secundaria, no tendría que cargar con él durante mucho tiempo; no porque no pudiera con él sino porque no quería que le vieran con él. Una vez dentro una sensación de melancolía le embargó, habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, no había cambiado mucho. Se dirigió a la puerta que recordaba era de la habitación del de orbes esmeraldas. Al entrar quiso reírse y sólo resopló divertido, realmente no había cambiado mucho, sus paredes estaban atiborradas de afiches del héroe profesional _All Might_ , justo como cuando niños, probablemente lo único diferente sería la ausencia de algunos juguetes o baúles con todos aquellos accesorios que usaban de infantes.

Lo dejó sobre la cama y entonces pensó en lo ligero que era. Izuku no era nadie especial, bueno, lo era si pensabas en el hecho de que no tenía una individualidad, era especial de una mala manera porque carecía de algo que era común. Quizás el menor nunca hizo ejercicio y su cuerpo era más delgado, magro y esbelto que el suyo propio porque se había rendido, siempre había sido un enclenque. O tal vez era porque su autoestima era un desastre y él mismo se había encargado de estropearla hasta que pensara que no valía la pena.

¡ _Basta_! ¿qué mierda le estaba pasando? Realmente ya no era el momento indicado para arrepentirse de todo eso.

Se alejó de la cama y cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta volteó a verlo y con una punzada en el corazón se retiró de ahí.

Cuando entró a la casa se apresuró en tomar el teléfono que estaba sonando, ¿quién podría ser? Se quitó los zapatos y dejó las bolsas de manera precipitada, tomó el aparato y contestó.

-¿Señora Midoriya? –Una voz masculina preguntó desde el otro lado del auricular. –Le hablo de la escuela de su hijo.

Algo le arrebató el aliento, todo lo que tratara sobre su hijo le preocupaba. Él era diferente del resto y ella siempre estaba al borde, no quería que el menor sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sabía que no era fácil para él. Escuchó atentamente a lo que el profesor tuviera que decirle y volteó a ver la puerta de la habitación de su hijo a mitad de la conversación, ¿estaría bien?

-No debió sentirse bien, estaba inconsciente al inicio de la clase. –Su corazón se aceleró, -Lo mandamos a casa después de que visitara la enfermería.

Continuó escuchando al hombre en la línea y agradeció por la atención dada a su hijo. Colgó el teléfono y consternada se quedó algunos minutos mirando el aparato. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Estaría teniendo problemas? ¿Le estaba ocultando algo? Ahora que lo pensaba había pasado tiempo desde que su hijo le platicaba cómo le iba en el día, se había estado alejando de ella, encerrándose en su pequeño mundo, creyendo que aquello le ayudaría, que aquello le protegería; quizá él pensaba que todo estaría mejor si no la preocupaba sobre sus problemas pero en realidad eso sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Suspiró largamente, no quería presionarlo, esperaba que en algún momento el menor le tuviera la suficiente confianza para platicar con ella sobre lo que sea que le estuviera pasando. Por mientras tendría que soportarlo.

Agarró las bolsas y las dejó en la cocina para después ir al cuarto de su hijo. Golpeó levemente contra la madera de la puerta y se disculpó por la intromisión a pesar de que lo más seguro era que el menor estuviera dormido. Debió estar exhausto, ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa y se había tirado en la cama desordenadamente. No quería despertarlo pero al menos quería que cambiara su ropa.

-¿Izuku? -Abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba desorientado. Su vista borrosa le dificultó percatarse de quién le estaba hablando. -¿Estás bien? -Escuchó una voz femenina, la cabeza le daba vueltas. -¿Izuku?

¿Era su madre? Se levantó de repente, ¿no estaba en la escuela? Miró su alrededor nervioso y asustado, ¿por qué estaba en su habitación?

-Llamaron de la escuela. -Sintió la cálida mano de su madre sobre su hombro, -Si no te sentías bien no debiste ir. -Tocó su frente y pudo notar que aún tenía fiebre. -¿Podías caminar bien?

¿Caminar? No recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa. Había llegado al salón y se quedó en su pupitre, tuvo la intención de dormirse y despertar para cuando la clase empezara pero perdió por completo la noción del tiempo... ¿Cómo es que había regresado a casa?


	5. IV

_Perdón por el retraso, prácticamente me tomé una semana de vacaciones obligatoria de escribir. Y bueno, sigo sin estar segura a dónde llegaré con este fanfic. (Mientras escribía esto pensé fugazmente que podría ser una precuela para May nothing but happiness come through your door)._

 _Sin más, disfruten la lectura –espero-._

* * *

 **4**

Se movió para quedar sobre su costado derecho, había intentado volver a dormirse y aunque la medicina regularmente le adormecía ahora no tenía efecto alguno. Su madre debería creer que estaba dormido, descansando, porque no había vuelto a entrar desde que le hizo cambiarse el uniforme escolar. Suspiró resignado y se giró para quedar sobre su costado izquierdo, tal vez podría cansar su mente y finalmente conciliar el sueño.

Pensó en recapitular lo sucedido ese día. No había pasado mucho en realidad, se había levantado, se arregló y desayunó como todos los días, salió de la casa con rumbo a la escuela y cuando llegó se quedó en su lugar asignado, decidió dormirse por unos cuantos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase y de repente se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Sería sonámbulo o algo similar? No, él nunca había tenido episodios de trastornos del sueño o por lo menos eso sabía porque su madre le habría dicho de ser así.

Ella siempre estaba preocupada por su bienestar pero no le gustaba presionarlo. Se sintió mal ante el pensamiento, le había ocultado cosas a ella que probablemente debía haberle contado.

Cerró los ojos con la intención de dejar de pensar en eso, no quería poner encima de su madre sus problemas porque eran suyos y de nadie más. Volvió a tratar de saber cómo es que había regresado a su casa y la única opción viable era que alguien lo había llevado, pero ¿quién? No muchos sabían dónde vivía, no hablaba con muchos de sus compañeros, en realidad no hablaba con nadie. Entonces, ¿nadie lo había llevado?

Oh.

No, imposible.

No, repitió una y otra vez mientras se encogía en posición fetal. ¿Él? Jamás. Lo último que quería era tener algo que ver con su persona, preferiría recibir un castigo del director que tener que cargar con él.

Se volteó de nuevo y quedó sobre su espalda, agarró el borde de las sábanas y las subió hasta la altura de sus mejillas. No quería tener falsas esperanzas pero la idea de que el rubio le había llevado a casa le llenaba el corazón de sentimientos cálidos sin forma. Tendría que preguntarle al profesor el día de mañana, por el momento disfrutaría esa pequeña y fugaz sensación.

Llegó a la escuela y dejó su mochila al costado de su pupitre para después tomar asiento. Se sentía mejor a comparación del día de ayer. Algunos de sus compañeros ya habían llegado, hablaban entre ellos y cuando lo vieron entrar sólo le miraron sin tomarse la molestia de saludarlo. No le molestaba aunque no era que le agradara eso, él tampoco hacía el esfuerzo por establecer relaciones amistosas con ellos y además ¿qué importaba? estaba en su tercer año y lo más probable era que cuando se graduara ya no les volvería a ver, era un poco tarde para empezar a hacer amigos.

En buen momento dirigió la mirada a la puerta... su cuerpo se tensó y por un momento creyó que su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron con los rubíes de su compañero de cabello cenizo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, mirándose fijamente, pero le parecieron horas. Buscó ver algo en su mirada carmín, sin embargo para cuando lo intentó Bakugou ya se había ido a sentar a su lugar. Al volver en sí vio al mayor en su asiento, dándole la espalda. ¿Realmente le habría llevado él a su casa?

Cuando el profesor ingresó al salón antes de comenzar a anotar algunas fórmulas en la pizarra le llamó la atención diciéndole que lo esperaba en la sala de maestros después de las clases. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, no entendió lo que decían en susurros y no trató siquiera de descubrirlo.

En el transcurso del día se mantuvo en su lugar, viendo entre las notas que había hecho sobre los héroes profesionales que vio durante la semana pasada, no eran muchos ahora que lo veía. Necesitaba distraerse, no quería llamar la atención de Katsuki... Era como un animal pequeño en una amplia pradera y el rubio era un depredador a la espera de cualquier mínimo error que le permitiera encajar los dientes y partirle el cuello. La imagen le causó escalofríos y se encogió en su sitio con el cuaderno en sus manos. Entonces notó algo, la gélida mirada del chico explosivo estaba encima suya.

¿Había estado mirándole todo ese tiempo? Le sostuvo la mirada un rato y su compañero frunció el ceño al tiempo en que tronaba la lengua para después voltearse hacia el frente. Le pareció extraño pero no era buena idea indagar más, porque entonces sí le rompería el cuello.

Sin embargo no podía evitar que la lengua le cosquilleara por preguntar porque todo el día el de ojos rojos se estuvo volteando para mirarle.

Le incomodó tener la mirada ajena sobre su persona y se sintió aliviado cuando las clases finalmente terminaron por ese día. Se apresuró en guardar sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

-Midoriya -le habló el maestro quien le esperó para continuar hasta que estuvo frente a él. -Iré directo al grano, ¿hay algún problema?

Sus músculos se tensaron por un momento. ¿Sería buena idea decirle? No. Si se apoyaba en los profesores sólo empeorarían las cosas. -No, no pasa nada.

El mayor le juzgó y quiso presionarlo con la mirada, el chico podría estar mintiendo pero no logró que le dijera algo y lo dejó pasar. -De acuerdo. -Si en verdad no sucedía nada no tendría que ver al menor de nuevo en la enfermería. -Puedes retirarte.

-Di-disculpe, -llamó la atención del hombre -ayer... estuve en la enfermería pero -titubeó un poco, -¿alguien me llevó a casa?

El docente se le quedó mirando, parecía confundido por la pregunta y pensó su respuesta. -Sí, de hecho... fue Bakugou quien te llevó, ¿no te lo dijo?

Se quedó en blanco. No podía creerlo, ¿en verdad había sido él? ¿Él que tanto lo odiaba? ¿Él que tanto lo despreciaba? En su pecho se formó una mezcla extraña, tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Quizá no significaba nada que Katsuki lo haya llevado y tal vez sólo le habían dicho que lo hiciera pero para su herido corazón no importaba. Aun cuando sabía que pensar de esa manera sólo lo lastimaría más no podía evitarlo.

Así eran los seres humanos, sacrificatorios.

Se retiró de la sala de maestros y en la entrada principal del edificio se detuvo para cambiar sus zapatos, cuando apenas abrió su casillero alguien se lo cerró. Percibió el calor de otro cuerpo atrás de él y vio un brazo al lado derecho de su cabeza que se apoyaba en la puerta metálica del casillero. Imaginaba quién era el que estaba detrás y antes de que pudiera voltearse a verlo, éste le agarró por el hombro de la casaca y le jaló para forzarlo a girar bruscamente golpeando en el proceso su espalda contra el mueble de lámina. Entornó los ojos por el dolor que le había causado y soltó un corto quejido, su mirada esmeralda se enfocó en ningún sitio mientras pensaba en el golpe y después de acostumbrarse a la molestia levantó la vista al rostro de su compañero, no lucía nada feliz.

-Te atreves a decirle a alguien -acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, intimidándolo -y te mato. -Soltó entre dientes.

No estaba seguro de lo que el mayor le hablaba y le miró extrañado. El rubio chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de ahí junto con el menor, aún mantenía el agarre en su ropa. Lo llevó a los baños y le aventó dentro de uno de los cubículos. Le cerró el paso colocando sus brazos a los costados de él y acercó su rostro lo suficiente para permitirse susurrar.

-Yo no te llevé a casa, ¿entendido?

Entonces así fue ¿eh? Se sintió mal porque el chico le pedía que no le dijera a nadie, no quería que alguien se enterara de que estuvo con él y mucho menos de que cargó con su persona para llevarlo, le dolía que Katsuki le despreciara tanto como para no dejar que los demás supieran que estuvieron juntos aunque al mismo tiempo le agradaba la idea de que fuera un secreto, sólo él sabría que el de mirada rojiza le llevó a su casa, que entró a su cuarto y le dejó en su cama, podría tener algo más que les perteneciera sólo a ellos dos.

No podía pedir más.

Asintió levemente y se preocupó porque el otro no le soltó, ¿eso no era lo que quería? –Kacchan, ¿o-ocurre algo?

Se quedó mirándole a los ojos sin responder a su pregunta, gruñó y forzó la chaqueta del _gakuran_ del menor abriéndola desde el cuello y exponiendo la piel ajena, sin pensarlo clavó los dientes en la tierna carne y apretó con fuerza hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. El más joven reaccionó y soltó un gemido. Se alejó dejando algunos restos de saliva mezclados con el líquido rojo sobre la epidermis del peliverde. Saboreó la mezcla en su boca y lamió su labio superior mientras miraba la dentada que acababa de marcar y que comenzaba a enrojecerse más. Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba ver y saber que era él quien había hecho esa marca en el chico de orbes esmeralda.

Porque eso significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Era suyo y de nadie más.

Abrió la casaca de Izuku, agarró el borde de la camisa que llevaba debajo y alzó la prenda para dejar expuesto el abdomen del más bajo. Cuando vio la piel clara deseó llenarla en tatuajes rojos que llevaran su nombre. Se agachó y posó los labios justo debajo del esternón donde succionó la piel; movió sus manos a los costados del menudo cuerpo de su compañero y las metió dentro de su pantalón tocando el borde del hueso de su cadera que se marcaba en su piel. Bajó por el torso del menor mordiendo y pellizcando ocasionalmente la delgada capa de piel, lacerando su cuerpo y disfrutando cada vez que hacía una herida de la que brotaba un poco de sangre.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y no pudo tomar el control de la situación por más que hubiera querido.


	6. V

_Sé que ha pasado casi un mes desde que actualicé pero se ha vuelto más complicado de lo que hubiera creído. Simplemente no tengo idea de a dónde quiero llegar con esto y de alguna forma se me salió de las manos._

 _Supongo que deberían saber que esto es todo lo contrario a lo que fue_ Anxieux _, aunque creo que... definitivamente se salió de control. Siempre había querido escribir algo con este tipo de erotismo pero no creí que ellos serían mi conejillo de indias._

 ** _Advertencia:_ Non-con.**

* * *

 **5**

Se sentía tan bien.

Era una sensación que no había experimentado hasta ahora. Ser el único que podía tocarlo y tenerlo así era demasiado placentero.

Le llenaba de adrenalina. Ver las marcas rojas que exornaban la piel ajena le robaba el aliento, saberse el autor de ellas le ponía ansioso. Quería más, quería marcarlo y llenarlo como un lienzo, quería tatuar su epidermis con su nombre y dejar que el resto del mundo supiera que era de su propiedad.

Podría hacer lo que quisiera de él.

Besó y mordió su abdomen, rompiendo los vasos sanguíneos y dejando pequeños puntos rojos que se transformaban en sombras carmines de apariencia nubosa. Podía ver sus costillas sobresalir en sus costados y pensó por un momento en lo delgado que era el menor. Si quisiera quebrarlo no tendría ningún problema. Sacó sus manos del interior de su pantalón y las subió hasta el costillar, perfiló cada uno de los huesos y rascó la fina piel de arriba abajo lentamente, el cuerpo sometido se estremeció y a sus oídos llegó un tenue suspiro.

Podría mancillarlo hasta destrozarlo.

Líneas rojizas aparecieron sobre sus costados, donde sus uñas habían rasgado, y sintió satisfacción. Se acercó y dibujó las marcas con su lengua. Bajo sus palmas la piel del peliverde se erizó y le escuchó decir algo en su aliento, aunque no sabía qué fue, no prestó atención a lo que dijo y simplemente le interesó el sonido de su voz ahogada, debía estar intentando no dejar que sus gemidos fueran muy altos.

Dejó de pensar en lo mal que estaba todo esto, en el arrepentimiento y desagrado que tendría consigo mismo y en el hecho de que mañana se desquitaría con la única persona que no tenía la culpa de nada. Porque sabía muy bien que él mismo era el causante y Deku era sólo una víctima, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Necesitaba tenerlo debajo de él, sometido, tembloroso, asustado.

Cuando pensaba en el pasado se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su relación. De niños se trataban como iguales, el chico de pecas le seguía a todas partes y él lo aceptaba gustoso. No estaba seguro de cómo veía a Izuku en esa época pero lo más probable era que, genuinamente, lo consideraba un amigo.

Pero su individualidad se manifestó y poco a poco las cosas empezaron a resquebrajarse. La imagen que tenía del menor se deterioró, le miraba por encima del hombro, al principio fue algo aparentemente inocente, entre niños era normal, sin embargo después todo se volvió más crudo.

Le obligó a voltearse y le recargó con brusquedad en la puerta del cubículo. Se acercó al menudo cuerpo y aspiró el aroma ajeno de la parte trasera de su cuello. El menor suspiró y se estremeció. Se mofó por eso y tras dar un lametazo a su cuello mordió la blanda piel. Escuchó al otro jadear de manera ahogada y lo percibió removerse por el dolor. Mientras cerraba la quijada apoyó sus labios en la epidermis y dejó de morder para succionar esa parte, el otro chico gimió ronco y cuando se separó un sonido más agudo escapó de la boca del peliverde. Había restos de saliva en su piel, los cuales bajaban lentamente por su consistencia espesa, hambriento el de mirada rojiza lamió el residuo y de nuevo escuchó al otro jadear.

En su cuello vio surgir una mancha carmesí y en un impulso inconsciente besó la marca. Metió las manos debajo de la camisa del más bajo, las colocó en su cintura y enterró las uñas en la tierna carne de su abdomen, sus pulgares estaban cerca de su columna y la manera en que su piel se estiraba se le antojó exquisita, saboreó la imagen y presionó con más fuerza, arrebatándole gemidos rotos que en realidad eran gritos sofocados provocados por el dolor. Sonrió ufano y aflojó el agarre para después levantar la ropa del menor y ver con más libertad la espalda magra. Estigmas corintos aparecieron en la parte baja, decorando la pálida piel, generando un contraste que a sus ojos era fascinante.

No entendía por qué era el único que lo trataba así, ¿quién se creía? Él no era frágil ni mucho menos débil, era un prodigio, era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera si se lo proponía. No necesitaba su preocupación absurda, no necesitaba su compasión, no era quien para subestimarlo. Nunca tomaría la mano cándida que le ofrecía, la rechazaría hasta el cansancio y la despreciaría sin dudarlo.

Alzó las prendas entre sus dedos hasta la altura de su séptima vértebra, su caja torácica era notoria debajo de la piel y con una mano tentó los huesos. No imaginó que fuera tan delgado. Pasó la lengua por su espina dorsal y acercó su cuerpo al del menor, se estaba excitando y su entrepierna buscaba contacto. El pantalón comenzaba a apretarle e instintivamente se frotó contra el trasero del ojiverde, la sensación le hizo jadear y volvió a morder la fina piel, pellizcándola hasta que la sangre brotó. El sabor a hierro le llenó la boca, le agitó más y presionó con parsimonia sus caderas sobre el menor.

El de cabello alborotado estaba contra la puerta y las acciones del mayor aplastaban su notoria excitación en la superficie plana, no podía evitar gemir y mientras lo intentaba su voz salía quebrada. -Ka... -Trató de llamarle, -Kacch... -empujó impetuoso y el golpe resonó en toda la habitación -¡Kacchan...!

En ocasiones creía que había algo mal con él. Todos estos años se había aferrado en odiarlo pero aún le permitía llamarle por ese nombre infantil. Se detestaba a sí mismo porque nunca consiguió decirle que dejara de decirle así, intentó hacerlo pero jamás lo logró. En el fondo esperaba que las cosas fueran como antes y ese apodo que le puso desde su infancia era lo poco que quedaba de esa época.

No importaba cuánto deseara que las cosas fueran de otra manera pues se quedaban como simples anhelos frente a su orgullo. No había forma de regresar a como eran antes y aunque la hubiera sería inútil.

Restregó su entrepierna en un ritmo lento que le hacía jadear ronco y atenuó el sonido al recargarse en la ropa del menor. Quería más. Bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de Izuku y le acercó a su propio cuerpo, se movió con vehemencia, la tela estimulaba su miembro pero no era suficiente. Desesperado tomó la pretina del pantalón del peliverde y lo jaló, expuso su trasero y lo soltó desde sus muslos, dejando que la prenda se deslizara por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

La posición del otro era bastante sugerente, sus antebrazos y su pecho estaban recargados sobre la puerta y su columna curvada provocaba que la parte baja de su cuerpo se elevara, el de cabello cenizo lamió sus labios mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba lo suficiente para descubrir su palpitante excitación. Colocó su miembro entre los glúteos del más bajo y con los pulgares presionó sobre éstos, apretando así su falo. Un sonido gutural se quedó en su garganta por la estimulación en su desnudo miembro, buscando más contacto movió sus caderas en un vaivén flemático.

Abusar de él era la única opción que tenía. Lo había despreciado, poco a poco lo sacó de su círculo de amigos; lo lastimó físicamente porque se metía en asuntos que no debía; le hirió mentalmente hasta destruir su confianza e hizo de él un pequeño y miedoso roedor. Era la única forma de negarse a escuchar los pensamientos desagradables y anormales que flotaban dentro de su cabeza.

Ligeros espasmos recorrieron sus piernas y se detuvo. Sentía el calor acumularse en su vientre pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Con la respiración pesada vio el cuerpo ajeno, magreó las nalgas apretándolas bajo sus dedos, la piel era suave y ligeramente más clara que el resto, las separó y siguió con la mirada la línea que bajaba desde su cóccix hasta detenerse en su entrada. Pasó el pulgar sobre el orificio y sobó el anillo muscular haciendo que el peliverde reaccionara.

Se volteó a ver al mayor, su ceño fruncido y su rostro asustado, estaba sofocado y sus mejillas rojas le hacían entender al más alto que debía estar estimulado igual que él. Sus orbes esmeraldas estaban vidriosos y en la comisura de sus ojos se habían acumulado lágrimas que no tardarían en bajar por sus pómulos. -...por... por favor... -su voz apenas era una sombra -no, no... lo hagas... -le suplicó mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban.

Por alguna razón su rostro lloroso le excitó y su miembro se tensó aún más. Fastidió al chico de pecas colocando la punta de su falo en su entrada y disfrutó la manera en que el miedo nubló el jade de sus ojos.

Cuánto detestaba esa cara.

En un movimiento rápido agarró sus caderas y embistió violentamente, forzando de sobremanera la entrada de su miembro en el recto del menor. Le había dolido y sin duda a su compañero también, le escuchó gemir sonoramente, su voz se elevó hasta que se transformó en un grito afónico. La intrusión le obligó a encorvarse, las piernas le temblaron y se apoyó en el más bajo mientras esperaba que la sensación menguara.

El otro respiraba erráticamente, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro marcando caminos gruesos hacia su boca y su barbilla que se mezclaban con los hilos de saliva que habían caído desde su cavidad por la conmoción. Su cuerpo se sacudió varias veces producto del daño físico provocado por la repentina penetración. La sensación aún permanecía y se quedó frío cuando percibió algo gotear desde su entrada.

Se irguió lentamente, las paredes internas de su compañero le apretaban y le hacían sentir una extraña combinación de dolor y placer. Dirigió su vista a donde sus cuerpos se unían y por un breve instante su mente se quedó en blanco, había sangre. Escuchó los alaridos entrecortados del peliverde y le sintió temblar por el dolor o por los gimoteos, no estaba seguro.

Movió su cadera hacia atrás, el interior del menor se ciñó alrededor de su miembro causándole dolor, apretó la quijada ahogando sus quejidos y empujó hacia enfrente hasta que la base de su falo chocó contra sus nalgas; con voz quebrada el más bajo jadeó, sonidos ásperos de angustia. La cadencia de sus movimientos se volvió más rápida con cada embestida, sus orbes rubíes no se separaron de la imagen mórbida de su miembro manchado con sangre ajena y el fluido turbio que rezumaba de su propia excitación.

 _¿Esto era lo que había querido?_

Era tan cruel. Todo estaba tan mal, se sentía horrible, estaba asqueado consigo mismo pero aun así no se detuvo. El eco de sus pieles chocar, el viscoso murmullo de sus movimientos y el estropeado susurro de sus gemidos llenaron la habitación.

 _No, en lo absoluto._


	7. VI

_Perdón por tardar en actualizar._

 _Supongo que he repetido mucho el por qué de ello, pero realmente me cuesta trabajo. No planeé apropiadamente esta historia y eso no me permite saber qué es lo que quiero, sin embargo, creo que finalmente he llegado a un acuerdo conmigo sobre lo que busco o lo que pretendo, espero no decepcionarles._

* * *

 **6**

Yacía en su cama, encogido en una posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas, ocultándose del mundo a su alrededor debajo de las sábanas y esperando que fuera tan insignificante que nadie le prestara atención.

No había salido de su cuarto más allá de lo necesario, sabía que su madre estaba preocupada, con los nervios caminando por su piel, pero no podía hablarle acerca de eso porque cuanto más lo pensaba más se convencía de que él mismo se lo había buscado, por más incierto que fuera ese hecho.

Se removió bajo la ropa de cama y se descubrió lo suficiente como para lograr ver. Estaba sobre su costado izquierdo de cara a la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. Frunció el ceño y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, había una bandeja con comida, intentó no llorar pero no pudo contener el llanto, siempre que despertaba había comida sobre el buró.

Comida a la que nunca dio un bocado.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, sentado miró el reloj en su escritorio, eran las tres de la madrugada y se levantó de la cama.

Si tenía que salir de su cuarto usualmente lo hacía durante las primeras horas del día porque para ese entonces su madre estaría cansada y podía evitar encontrarse con ella. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Giró el pomo con cuidado, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Aló la puerta hacia dentro e inspeccionó el resto de la casa a través de una delgada brecha entre la placa de madera y el umbral de la puerta. El resto del apartamento estaba a oscuras, apenas distinguía el pasillo, a excepción de la luz que salía del cuarto de la sala, debía ser la televisión. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo y a medida que avanzaba el sonido del televisor llegó a sus oídos, se asomó por el umbral y vio a su madre sentada en el sofá, probablemente dormida.

Se quedó unos minutos escondido, pensó en comprobar que estuviera durmiendo pero la idea de que en realidad no fuera así le aterraba; no podría confrontarla. Decidió no arriesgarse y continuó su camino hacia el baño.

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí y la bloqueó con el seguro del picaporte. Volteó a ver la bañera, un baño caliente le vendría bien.

Llenó la tina y se sumergió en el agua, se quedó sentado, recargó la cabeza en uno de los bordes de la bañera y el agua le cubrió hasta debajo de la nariz. El vapor se acumuló en el pequeño cuarto humedeciendo el ambiente y haciéndolo ligeramente sofocante; si respiraba mal haría estragos en su garganta, esperó a que el vapor se dispersara para acomodarse y dejar la cabeza desde la base del cuello fuera del líquido.

Bajó la mirada, a través del cristalino líquido vio su cuerpo magullado. Había pasado casi una semana y las marcas aún no se desvanecían por completo. Sus rodillas estaban rojas, con costras y moratones negros que pronto desaparecerían; sus muslos tenían quemaduras en los costados pero eran bastante superficiales; sus caderas estaban más heridas, las bruscas manos de Katsuki le llenaron la piel de cardenales y su individualidad le quemó la epidermis, se veía desagradable y doloroso a pesar de haber cicatrizado; en su abdomen sólo quedaba la sombra de algunos rasguños y finalmente sus brazos, había estigmas negruzcos en sus antebrazos y anillos de quemaduras en sus muñecas; el daño físico había sido peor que en otras ocasiones.

Suspiró con pesadez, durante estos días no había pensado en lo sucedido, en lo absoluto. No quería pensar en eso, pero evadirlo no arreglaba nada. Era muy extraño, cuando intentaba analizar lo ocurrido era como si estuviera a la deriva, no podía centrar sus pensamientos. No sabía cómo debería sentirse, a pesar de que había continuado sin su consentimiento, a pesar de que lo había lastimado podría jurar que percibió las manos de Bakugou temblar cada vez que se paseaban por su piel.

Ignoraba por completo las razones del mayor y aunque se atreviera a preguntar por ellas dudaba que se las dijera; pudo ser producto de su odio o un acto de compasión -por más absurdo que sonara eso-, podría ser muchas cosas o simplemente podría ser algo sin razón, quien sabe. Lo único que tenía asegurado era que el fino hilo que los conectaba había sido cortado.

Era culpable de estar enamorado de su amigo de infancia, alguien que lo odiaba y despreciaba, y no importaba cuánto lo golpeara, le gritara y lo humillara, siempre estaba detrás de él, siguiéndole y amándolo en silencio. Era culpable de permitir al rubio enterarse de sus sentimientos, a veces creía que lo había hecho a propósito y otras veces creía que era su mala suerte, y éstos no hicieron más que provocar la ira del más alto. Era culpable de dejar al mayor aprovecharse de sus sentimientos, de no hacer nada y no retroceder cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Era culpable de creer en sus propios anhelos y engañarse a sí mismo por pensar y tener la ínfima esperanza de que Kacchan se sentía de la misma manera que él. Era de culpable de todo eso y quizá más.

Aquello había sido el final y no tenía arreglo. El cenizo había dejado muy en claro sus intenciones, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Si así lo quería, así sería.

Salió de la tina y se secó el cuerpo con la toalla que había traído. Mientras se cambiaba de nuevo a su pijama miró en el espejo su reflejo, se veía más pálido y delgado, la esclerótica de sus ojos estaba enrojecida y tenía anillos oscuros debajo de éstos; pensó que definitivamente no podía permitirle a su madre verlo así. Echó un vistazo a las heridas en su cuerpo de nuevo, eran lo último que quedaría de él, porque nunca hubo nada entre ellos que valiera la pena o por lo menos ya no lo había, y cuando se desvanecieran sería el adiós definitivo.

La idea le era difícil de digerir, bastante difícil. Había soportado tanto hasta ahora y el hecho de abandonarlo todo sin conseguir absolutamente nada era por mucho muy decepcionante. Él no era alguien ambicioso, era más conformista y nunca pensó en conseguir algo del más alto, nunca pensó siquiera en que sucediera todo lo que había pasado y el hecho de que ocurriera no hizo más que alimentar su quebrada autoestima con falsas esperanzas que eran como un narcótico. En algún momento llegó a pensar que eso era suficiente, sería capaz de someterse a él si eso le permitía seguir sintiendo sus manos recorrer su cuerpo como tanto había querido.

Secó su cabello en el trayecto a su habitación y se detuvo cuando estuvo a la altura del cuarto de la sala. Giró la cabeza y vio a la mujer en la misma posición de antes, se acercó sigilosamente y se paró a unos pasos de ella.

Respiraba con un ritmo apacible, su rostro tenía un gesto de inquietud que causaba arrugas en su entrecejo, parecía que estuvo llorando o que tal vez lo haría; el pecho le dolió a Izuku, siempre la tenía preocupada. Vio que tenía una cobija sobre su regazo y la tomó para cubrirla del frío, sonrió con melancolía al dirigir su mirada a su rostro, movió algunos de los largos mechones lacios detrás de su oreja y apoyó la frente contra la suya pidiéndole perdón.

Regresó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ésta. Desde ahí miró la bandeja por un par de minutos y entonces se alejó de la entrada, avanzó hasta el pequeño buró. Tomó la cuchara con la mano derecha y agarró una porción de comida, inseguro llevó el cubierto a su boca y degustó el alimento.

No tardaron en caer lágrimas de sus ojos, los sentimientos que había estado guardando le abrumaron y se estaban derramando desde su corazón; lloró sin contenerse, hasta que los ojos le ardieron, hasta que la garganta le escoció, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron, hasta que el corazón le dolió.

 _Estaba fría._

Al fin se había deshecho de él, lo había quebrado y nunca volvería a repararse, era lo que siempre quiso.

Entonces ¿por qué le molestaba?

Asistió a clases después de aquel incidente pero el de cabello verde no. No se presentó tampoco al día siguiente, ni al siguiente después de ese; no asistió a clases durante el resto de la semana y ese día lunes también estaba ausente.

El remordimiento le carcomía y por más que quisiera negarlo sabía la razón. No era porque había tenido relaciones con el menor, sino que le molestaba lo que le había hecho. Se sentía sucio porque lo había forzado, se sentía la peor escoria porque lo había destrozado de aquella manera y negarlo sería mentirse a sí mismo.

Apenas era la primera hora y ya había volteado al asiento vacío de Izuku por lo menos ocho veces, quizás más, no las estaba contando; estaba distraído por la amalgama de sentimientos que se formaba en su cabeza. Sus oídos fueron sordos a los reclamos y llamadas de atención por parte del profesor; hizo garabatos en su cuaderno, formas sinuosas que pronto se volvieron rectas y puntiagudas, la fuerza con que movía el lápiz era severa y sagaz, no tardó en romper la punta y con el grafito quebrado arrastró el lápiz sobre la hoja de papel hasta que la arrancó.

Exasperado lanzó el lápiz junto a su cuaderno y su pupitre. Se encogió en su sitio, encorvado enterró las manos en su cabellera y apretó entre sus dedos los mechones cenizos, lo estaba destruyendo. Su mente se colmó de pensamientos que le sofocaban y sensaciones que se había esforzado en ignorar todo este tiempo.

Por el hueco entre su hombro y su antebrazo miró por enésima vez el asiento vacío del chico de ojos verdes, _no es posible_.


	8. VII

_Lo siento mucho, a pesar de que según yo ya sabía lo que quería de esto a la musa se le ocurrió abandonarme y me quedé prácticamente en blanco. De algún modo logré aferrarme a ella y aunque sigo sin estar segura de esto, prefiero tener algo a seguir esperando que los cielos me iluminen(?), pero no se preocupen, está dentro de lo que tenía contemplado, espero no se vea algo forzado._

 _Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia, me hacen muy feliz -llora-._

 _Espero hayan tenido un feliz fin de semana (fiestas, navidades, lo que sea que celebren) y ojalá tengan un excelente año nuevo._

* * *

 **7**

Recordaba su rostro lloroso, sucio y maltrecho, sus orbes ahogados, vidriosos y asustados, sus palabras quebradas, temblorosas y vacilantes, su cuerpo delgado, magullado y zozobrante; recordaba el tacto debajo de sus manos, el sonido de su voz, la mirada de sus ojos, el gesto en su rostro; recordaba el olor del sexo, el eco de sus gemidos, el calor de su aliento, la imagen de su cuerpo; recordaba ese instante y miraba sus palmas, se veía al espejo y le hervía la sangre.

¿Qué había hecho?

Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así. Todo este tiempo simplemente quiso alejarlo, hacerle olvidar lo que alguna vez hubo entre ellos y pensó que el maltratarlo y abusar de él sería suficiente, un abuso típico y hasta cliché debía ser suficiente para romper las esperanzas que sabía que el otro aún tenía, pero cuando se percató de que él mismo guardaba esas esperanzas no supo qué hacer.

En ese momento supo que lo que hacía estaba mal y aun así continuó rompiéndolo, le hizo llorar hasta que su voz se quebró, le hizo suplicar hasta quedarse mudo, le hizo nombrarlo hasta el cansancio, y él jamás dijo nada, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sentir.

La idea de detenerse pasó por su mente una y otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Comprendía que era demasiado tarde y que lo mejor era continuar, ya tenía la soga en el cuello. En algún momento pensó en ser delicado, e inconscientemente lo fue cuando sus manos temblaron y aflojaron el agarre que mantenía en el peliverde; tocó con parsimonia sus costillas y volvió a enfocarse en lo delgado que era.

¿Podía ser culpa suya? Probablemente.

Acarició la espina dorsal del más bajo, desde la séptima vértebra hasta el cóccix, no era nada exagerado pero en sus dedos percibía con facilidad las protuberancias de cada una de las vértebras. Agradeció que en ese momento Midoriya no le estaba mirando, no estaba seguro qué clase de gesto estaría haciendo.

Las manchas, los cardenales y las quemaduras que empezaban a tatuar la epidermis del menor atraparon su mirada; quiso tocar y besar cada una de ellas, sentir la piel lacerada contra sus labios y quizá borrar un poco de la crueldad pero en lugar de eso enterró los dedos en los costados de su cadera y le hizo doblarse por el dolor.

No se detuvo aunque se lo pidió, no se detuvo aunque le hizo sangrar, no se detuvo sino hasta que ambos se quebraron por igual.

La imagen del de ojos verdes le persiguió; tirado en el suelo, exhausto, hecho un mar de lágrimas y gimoteos, con sus piernas retraídas en posición fetal, el sonido de sus gemidos mermó contra sus rodillas. Hizo un desastre de él, tenía moratones rojizos en el cuerpo, temblaba mientras apretaba con fuerza sus piernas; era como un perro asustado, uno que no muerde y no sabe qué ha hecho mal.

No durmió bien esa noche. Al día siguiente llegó tarde a la escuela y no le sorprendió ver el asiento de Izuku vacío.

Era obvio que se ausentaría, él mismo pensó en faltar y casi lo hace, sin embargo su madre le despertó, enojada y preocupada, aparentemente no lucía bien.

Pasaron quince minutos y el profesor tomó lista -¿Midoriya está ausente de nuevo? -, esperó una respuesta de alguno de los estudiantes pero ninguno le dio razones de la ausencia del muchacho.

Escuchó los murmullos del grupo, se preguntaban qué pudo pasarle y si se encontraría bien, decían que había faltado demasiado ese año y que tal vez tendría problemas para graduarse; por el rabillo del ojo miró a algunos de sus compañeros y se asqueó de sus rostros llenos de falsa consternación, eran tan hipócritas. Ninguno de ellos hablaba con Deku, nunca le prestaron atención y lo único que querían era saber qué ocurría para sacar provecho de eso, eran como buitres al acecho, esperando que cayera el primer cadáver, aunque él no era mejor que ellos.

Al terminar las clases se dirigió inmediatamente a su casa, ni siquiera se molestó en hablar con sus compañeros a pesar de que le ofrecieron salir a dar una vuelta. Estaba vacía, sus padres debían estar trabajando y aprovechó eso para encerrarse en su habitación.

-Katsuki, ¿estás bien? -Le preguntó su madre al día siguiente durante el almuerzo.

No le respondió y simplemente le volteó a ver unos segundos antes de volver a bajar la mirada a la comida. No sabía si podía darle una respuesta apropiada porque él mismo no comprendía lo que le pasaba.

Dejó el almuerzo a medio terminar y se retiró bajo las miradas preocupadas de sus padres.

Estaba más serio de lo usual, más callado. Sentía que tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar y se quedaba ensimismado, se encerraba en sus pensamientos y se descubría pensando en absolutamente nada, algo bastante contradictorio. Le frustraba tener esa mezcla de sentimientos tan complicada, ¿a qué debía enfocar su atención? ¿En pedirle disculpas? ¿En sentirse miserable? ¿En saberse un cretino? ¿En el hecho de que quizás había arruinado la vida de alguien que alguna vez fue importante para él?

 _¿Importante?_ La garganta se le secó y por primera vez no masculló ante la idea, no podía, era incapaz de alejar ese pensamiento.

No vio al menor los siguientes dos días y tampoco se le hizo extraño. De hecho creía que no lo vería de nuevo, probablemente se cambiaría de escuela, aunque a estas alturas era absurdo, estaban a un par de meses de graduarse pero suponía que sería lo mejor, ¿quién querría estar a unos cuantos metros de distancia de aquél que había abusado sexualmente de su persona?

Incluso pensó que le delataría... y eso estaría bien. Que le suspendieran o que lo expulsaran haría las cosas más sencillas porque así no tendría que enfrentarse al otro, no tendría que darle la cara, no tendría que sentirse culpable cuando lo viera, no tendría que pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Podría escaparse de la realidad como un vil cobarde y no debería poner absurdas excusas para evitar al chico de pecas.

Inesperadamente se puso ansioso de no verlo ese día lunes, había pasado casi una semana y no había noticias del otro. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sabía que él mismo no estaba bien, su cabeza era un caos, sus pensamientos se revolvían y podía sentir sus sentimientos desbordarse de algún sitio, uno que no conocía. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía y para estas alturas ya había hecho una escena y el profesor estaba exasperado con su actitud.

No había pensado en la graduación y mucho menos en el examen de admisión de la academia de héroes, la cual debía ser su prioridad, de alguna u otra forma cada vez que intentaba analizar su situación sobre la preparatoria sus ideas daban un giro drástico e incomprensible hacia el niño de ojos verdes. Trató de convencerse que era debido a que Izuku también planeaba aplicar para UA, y aunque le molestaba nunca pensó en eso concretamente.

Se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en él más de lo que jamás hizo en quince años, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo; se sofocaba en sentimientos conflictivos que le eran ajenos y se odiaba por alejar a la única persona que probablemente le quería de aquella manera.

Y entonces todo encajó, para su propio disgusto.

 _No puede ser_ , volteó a ver el asiento vacío de Izuku y en sus fantasías imaginó al chico mirándole y desviando los ojos, evitándolo. Sin entenderlo su corazón se aceleró y se levantó de su banca, asustado y enojado, _no puede ser_.

-¡Bakugou, ¿me estás oyendo?! -El profesor se acercó al mencionado y le sujetó por el brazo.

El inesperado contacto le sobresaltó y a pesar de que estaba viendo al mayor su atención se hallaba en otro lugar, vio su boca moverse pero no escuchó nada pues se encontraba absorto en sus inauditos anhelos, incapaz de aceptarlos.

Regresó a casa temprano, con otra nota de mala conducta y un día de suspensión.

Más tarde su madre entró a su cuarto, acompañada de su padre, con el aviso en mano y bastante alterada. Alzó la voz para llamarle pero su el mayor la calmó.

-Dime qué está pasando. -Le pidió desde el umbral de la puerta, su tono voz era más bajo pero se notaba un poco forzado.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama con la vista fija en el suelo, su cabeza hecha un desastre y sin la tolerancia suficiente para soportar un sermón por parte de ella. No le miró y tampoco le contestó, suponía que entendería que no quería hablar de nada y que simplemente le dejaría solo; en estos momentos quizá necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no quería hacerlo.

-Sé que hay algo mal. -Insistió.

Escuchó un largo suspiro y estuvo tentado a levantar la mirada mas no lo hizo.

-No sé si ha sido tu culpa, -empezó -pero si lo fue más vale que lo arregles. -Agarró el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla al salir. -No te está haciendo nada bien. -Y le dejó solo en su habitación.

Sus palabras lo irritaron más, claro que lo sabía. Cansado se recostó sobre la cama y esperó a quedarse dormido.


	9. VIII

_Lamento mucho el retraso._

 _Finalmente he podido actualizar, esto de traer varios proyectos activos de diferentes fandoms me complica un poco el administrar los tiempos._

 _Debo aclarar que mantendré los eventos del manga original, sin embargo no los relataré de la misma manera, puede que haga cambios con respecto a los diálogos originales porque después de todo necesito adaptarlos a la historia._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes!_

* * *

 **8**

Le había prometido en silencio a su madre que las cosas serían diferentes, no le diría la verdad sobre lo que sucedió -y esperaba que ella no le preguntara- pero se aseguraría de ya no tenerla preocupada durante el resto de su vida escolar, o por lo menos hasta que se graduara de la secundaria.

Jamás podría decirle la verdad a su madre, estaba mal visto en la sociedad y aunque podría cargar con ese estigma no quería que los demás también, no toleraría que ella tuviera que enfrentarse a la crítica. Mucho menos Bakugou.

Esperaba que eso quedara únicamente entre ellos y que el tiempo lo enterrara.

Salió junto a su madre con rumbo a la escuela, había estado ausente durante una semana sin justificación alguna y necesitaba retomar las clases.

Tras una explicación ambigua el profesor y el consejero se miraron entre ellos, parecieron aceptar las disculpas y sus pretextos. Después de un largo suspiro el consejero habló.

-No te puedes permitir estas ausencias tan largas, estás a pocas semanas de graduarte y por ello tampoco podemos suspenderte a estas alturas. -Se dirigió únicamente a Izuku -Considera también que aplicarás para U.A. que no se repita. -Le dijo.

Bien, a partir de ahora las cosas sólo podían mejorar ¿no?

Pero cuando entró a su salón vio el asiento vacío de cierta persona, y supo que las cosas aún no estaban bien.

Bakugou no era alguien que faltara a clases, podría tener la personalidad más arisca y desagradable para con los demás pero tenía buenas notas, era bueno en gimnasia y tenía un récord impecable de asistencia, por lo que no pudo quitar la mirada de encima de aquél pupitre vacío que le parecía tan distante y ajeno. Se convenció de que era genuina preocupación porque conocía al chico desde hace años, era normal... pero era tan difícil renunciar a sentimientos como esos que tenía por el cenizo.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Su mente se colmó de ideas y suposiciones y esperaba estar equivocado en cada una de ellas, no le gustaría descubrir que en realidad todos sabían sobre lo ocurrido ese día. Además estaba completamente seguro de que el mayor jamás le contaría a alguien acerca de eso, le humillaba públicamente pero dudaba mucho que eso entrara en su definición de humillación. Era vergonzoso, indigno, no podía hablarlo con nadie.

Y sus sospechas quedaron como sólo eso, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera le miraron.

Al salir de camino a casa se detuvo, miró con nostalgia la senda que llevaba a casa de Katsuki, pensó en ir, _quería ir_ , había un nudo en su garganta. Apretó con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila, dio un paso y se tambaleó, dio otro y casi tropezó, el pecho le dolió y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas corrió lejos de ahí.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y huyó a casa, refugiándose en su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se recargó en ésta, estaba sin aliento y sus pulmones escocían por la falta de aire, sus piernas trémulas apenas le sostenían y en la base de su cuello murió un grito. Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón hacer eco en su abdomen y martillear en su cabeza, se escurrió por la puerta hasta quedar sentado y apretó con fuerza la casaca de su uniforme donde se ubicaba su corazón.

Sabía que había dicho que las cosas serían diferentes, que se rendiría con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero es que dolía tanto.

Buscó consuelo en la idea de que vería al chico de nuevo al siguiente día, en realidad eso esperaba porque su inquieto y lacerado corazón lo necesitaba.

Durante toda la noche se recordó que debía enterrar aquello que sentía por el de ojos rubíes, guardarlo en un pequeño baúl en el lugar más recóndito de su mente y con suerte olvidar dónde puso la llave.

Las manos le sudaban, las tenía frías y con impaciencia se las limpió en el pantalón del _gakuran_ , su mirada clavada en el suelo, los nervios le roían la piel. Los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente estaban húmedos por el sudor y se pegaban con vehemencia a su cara. Más de una vez pensó en regresar a su casa y ausentarse por el resto del semestre sin embargo hacer eso no resolvería nada.

Regularmente llegaba temprano, el tener que soportar las miradas de los demás al entrar al salón le provocaba ansiedad, en especial una de color rubí. Cuando llegó el salón estaba vacío y deseó que permaneciera así por el resto del día, caminó entre los pupitres hasta su lugar asignado y se detuvo por un momento cuando estuvo a la altura de aquél, giró el rostro y miró el asiento vacío donde el chico de cabello cenizo se sentaba, el pecho le dolió, quería verlo.

Sentado en su pupitre revisó su cuaderno de apuntes de héroes, no faltaba mucho para la graduación y necesitaba estudiar tanto como pudiera, sabía que no sería sencillo ingresar a la Academia de héroes U.A. por lo que debía recopilar toda la información posible, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se perdió completamente en sus anotaciones y no regresó a la realidad hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien sobre su persona, alzó la vista y miró hacia la puerta del salón, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al chico explosivo mirándole desde el umbral.

Quería saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento pero su mirada le era indescifrable, al igual que su rostro; el suelo debajo de sus pies le parecía gelatinoso e inestable, deseaba desviar la mirada pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Él mismo no sabía qué pensar, lo que habían pasado había sido inesperado, traumático quizás, pero no podía odiarle por ello y, aunque mentiría si dijera que no creía que se repitiera, le era imposible desechar sus sentimientos y alejarse de él. La naturaleza humana es extraña y él simplemente es un chico enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Intentó enfocarse en la clase, tomando apuntes de lo que decía o anotaba el profesor en la pizarra; no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno pero necesitaba fingir o sino el maestro le preguntaría y sin duda él no sabría la respuesta. Su mente viajaba a donde no debía, su atención se dirigía a quien no debía y por más que quisiera no podía controlar eso. Es difícil aceptar rendirse, que tus sentimientos no son recíprocos y que nunca lo serán; _cuesta mucho_.

Agradece que su lugar esté más atrás que el de Katsuki, sus miradas no son tan obvias.

Observó a su compañero mientras su mano derecha seguía escribiendo, probablemente sólo estaría haciendo garabatos en ese momento pero no pudo quitar de encima sus orbes de jade de la espalda del rubio. Era normal querer ver a alguien como él, era increíble, su individualidad era por demás impresionante y cualquiera que le conociera querría seguirlo. No podía evitar admirarlo.

Durante años le había mirado a la distancia, era imposible que de la noche a la mañana cambiara eso y más cuando su admiración se transformó en enamoramiento.

Luchó contra sus impulsos los siguientes días. En clase de gimnasia mantenía su mirada en el suelo, en el salón clavaba la mirada en el cuaderno y cuando llegaba la hora de salida se apresuraba por salir. Había estado evitando mirarle, sabía que si lo hacía todo lo que se había empeñado en olvidar resurgiría y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

Tomó un baño después de la cena y se preparó para dormir temprano esa noche. Secó su cuerpo antes de cambiarse al pijama y no fue hasta ese instante en que se percató de algo, las heridas, fantasmas de su abuso, aún permanecían. Con un nudo en la garganta tentó los vestigios de quemaduras en su cadera, la piel quemada se sentía extraña bajo sus yemas y entonces comprendió que en realidad no se irían y que jamás le dejaría en paz.

Inesperadamente las quemaduras le picaron, los pliegues de su pantalón le molestaban porque rozaban con las heridas y se removió en su asiento desesperado por deshacerse de la sensación. En los últimos minutos de clase salió hacia el sanitario y cuando regresó encontró a Kacchan con su cuaderno de notas, junto a dos de sus compañeros. Les vio desde la puerta esperando sus movimientos, tenía miedo de acercarse pero se vio obligado a hacerlo cuando el rubio quemó su cuaderno.

-¡¿Qué estás-?! -Caminó hacia él precipitado.

-No necesitas esto. -Lanzó el cuaderno chamuscado por la ventana y tras ver el trayecto de aquél volteó hacia el peliverde.

Se petrificó al tener su mirada carmín encima, frunció los labios y contuvo sus emociones tanto como pudo. La mirada ajena era diferente, parecía distante, no tenía la agresividad de siempre y lucía un poco cautelosa, algo estaba mal con él. Quería preguntarle pero su boca estaba sellada. Siguió al rubio hasta que salió del salón y tras calmarse se asomó por la ventana, su cuaderno había caído en uno de los estanques.

Recogió el cuaderno, húmedo y quemado, algunas gotas de agua corrieron por sus manos y mojaron el puño de su camisa blanca debajo de su casaca. Manejó las hojas con cuidado, estaban empapadas y podrían deshacerse en cualquier instante... como él.

Para regresar a casa tomó el camino largo, esperaba poder calmarse. Absorto se mantuvo con la cabeza baja, sin fijarse por dónde iba; cruzó por un túnel y no se dio cuenta que era el único por esa zona, no se dio cuenta que alguien le acechaba.

Brincó asustado tras escuchar un eco metálico retumbar por el túnel, se volteó y encontró una tapa de alcantarilla en el suelo, se relajó entonces sin embargo al voltear hacia arriba no fue capaz de moverse.

-...vi-villano... -Estaba aterrorizado.

Era una especie de ser viscoso, líquido y enorme, de color verde. Le dijo algo pero no le escuchó, el latido de su corazón inundaba sus oídos y sólo podía pensar en qué debería hacer. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies y se percató de que una especie de tentáculos comenzaban a reptar y sujetarle. Le tembló la quijada, tenía tanto miedo.

-No dolerá mucho. -La maniática mirada del villano le hizo estremecer.

La sensación que recorría su cuerpo le era desagradable, era como si le lamiera. Le cubrió casi en su totalidad y cuando llegó a su rostro sus músculos finalmente respondieron. _No quiero morir aquí_ , pensó mientras luchaba contra el villano. Trató de quitárselo de encima pero la composición de su organismo le imposibilitaba el poder agarrarlo entre sus dedos, y se desesperó. Quiso gritar por ayuda sin embargo el otro le cubrió la boca y mermó todo sonido que salió de su garganta.

-Si no te resistes tal vez te duela menos. -Le dijo con sorna.

Empezó a llorar y se sintió sofocar cuando introdujo parte de su materia en su cavidad bucal. ¿Moriría aquí?


	10. IX

_El mes acaba de empezar y de alguna manera me puse la regla de subir capítulo cada mes... so, you know._

 _No debe de faltar mucho para que esto termine, tal vez unos tres capítulos más, o quizás hasta cinco si todo va bien y me extiendo más de lo planeado, pero preferiría no andar dando detalles exactos porque puede que al final nada salga como lo planeo._

 _¿Les he dicho que se me complica escribir desde la perspectiva de Katsuki? Pues, se me complica_

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, leo todos sus mensajitos -llora- aunque no los responda._

* * *

 **9**

Pedir disculpas no era lo suyo, jamás lo haría, ni siquiera porque su madre se lo dijera, mucho menos porque la culpa le carcomía la consciencia.

Se giró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, ya era hora para que fuera a la escuela pero ese día estaba suspendido por lo que no se molestó en levantarse, no tenía nada qué hacer y aunque usualmente nunca se quedaba en casa ese día no le apetecía salir.

Esperaba quedarse dormido y evitar que su mente se colmara de ideas absurdas que simplemente le fastidiarían la existencia, sin embargo tan pronto lo pensó el sentimiento de culpa volvió a asaltarle.

La imagen de Deku le acosaba y quizás a estas alturas ya le había provocado un par de pesadillas, no lo sabía, no era alguien que recordara sus sueños, y esa mañana estaba de nuevo en su cabeza. En un pensamiento precipitado y sin fundamento alguno quiso asfixiarse con la almohada y sacarse de la mente el recuerdo del peliverde, pero en lugar de eso se limitó a gritar frustrado contra el bulto de esponja intentando no quemar algo en el proceso.

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, no solía arrepentirse de lo que hacía y en esa ocasión no sabía qué es lo que debería de hacer. Era estúpido decir que era nuevo para él -más bien ridículo- pero así era, los fantasmas de aquél día le perseguían como una maldición y él sólo podía atinar a esconderse en su ignorancia.

No pasó mucho para que su madre tocara a la puerta de su habitación y con un humor de mil demonios salió de la cama.

Almorzó en silencio y sin mirar a sus padres, tampoco les prestó atención así que no sabía si le dijeron algo, probablemente no lo hicieron puesto que su madre no le llamó la atención. La comida le sabía a nada y parecía como si tuviera escaldada la lengua, sentía el alimento cosquillear en la superficie, le picaba y le ardía y si no fuera por ello no sabría que tenía algo en la boca.

Terminó de comer y regresó a su cuarto, no era como si estuviera bajo arresto domiciliario pero en realidad no tenía razones para salir de la casa, sólo quería quedarse en cama y dormir, era molesto el hecho de que su cabeza se llenara de pesadas ideas que le molestaban y le turbaban la consciencia y dormir es lo único que le podía liberar... Pero su madre le obligó a salir.

Le mandó a comprar algunas cosas, aprovechando totalmente el día libre que tenía. De mala gana cumplió con el encargo, el trayecto era corto así que no tendría que estar afuera por mucho tiempo, o eso creyó.

Con la bolsa de plástico llena con el pedido de su madre regresó a casa y se detuvo cuando su mirada se paseó por el vecindario, estaba al lado del parque y los recuerdos le parecieron tan vivos. Se vio a sí mismo acosando a uno de los niños del vecindario, vio a Deku pararse entre él y el niño... y cerró los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza, no necesitaba ver el desenlace. No había cambiado mucho en estos años.

El chico de pecas tenía la culpa, por meterse en donde no le llaman. Intentó comprender -aunque sea un poco- la actitud del más bajo pero no lograba concluir nada; era un chico sin individualidad en un mundo donde precisamente eso determina quién eres, era un chico que a pesar de no ser especial se esforzaba como si lo fuera, era un chico que sin importarle su fragilidad se enfrentaba a la crueldad del mundo... y a la suya.

Y eso era lo que detestaba, ese espíritu que ardía con fuerza en sus vidriosos ojos de jade.

Siguió su camino y con la mente hecha un caos volvió a desviarse, esta vez más de lo que hubiera querido, y simplemente no lo entendía.

¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí?

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Giró la cabeza y miró a una terraza en específico en el edificio de apartamentos donde se había detenido. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Aún era horario de clases, era obvio que el peliverde no se asomaría a esas horas por la terraza mas no quitó la mirada de aquella puerta. Tuvo la disparatada idea de acercarse y llamar a la puerta, pero se aseguró de que sus pies estuvieran bien plantados en la tierra, ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué le diría a su madre? ¿Le pediría disculpas a ella?

Resopló burlándose de sí mismo y bajó la mirada a la acera.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

Regresó la vista a la pequeña terraza y se alejó de ahí con una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

Jamás hablaría de aquello con nadie, era deshonroso, desagradable y vergonzoso. Había sobrepasado una línea que nunca pensó y aunque no le importaba pisotear el autoestima de los demás -en especial de Deku- sabía que eso no fue nada similar a una humillación.

 _¿Por qué tenía que sentir culpa ahora?_

Abrió la puerta del salón y se detuvo debajo del umbral al notar que había alguien.

Fijó la mirada en los orbes esmeraldas que le veían desde el fondo del salón y su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Podría ser su cabeza jugando sucio con él, burlándose de él, aprovechándose de su inestabilidad, o podía simplemente ser real. Sea como fuere no importaba, no debería importarle... pero lo hacía.

Mantuvo su atención tanto como pudo en la clase, con la mano izquierda enterrada en su cabello jaló algunos mechones con impaciencia mientras seguía cada trazo que hacía el profesor sobre la pizarra. Se forzó a sí mismo a mirar hacia el frente, le picaba la curiosidad por saber si el peliverde no era producto de su ansiedad, y si en realidad no lo era no quería que el otro se percatara de sus acciones.

Fue difícil soportarlo y le atribuyó toda esa mezcolanza de sentimientos a su inestable adolescencia. Sabía que le estaba evitando, en clase de gimnasia su cabeza estaba baja, en el salón no separaba la mirada del cuaderno y tan pronto llegaba la hora de salida era el primero en dejar el salón. Las cosas estaban mejor así, pero aunque pensara eso sentía una incomodidad en el pecho.

Le vio salir repentinamente del salón y para cuando sonó la campana el chico aún no había regresado. Normalmente se iría a la casa pero el ansia que le causaba la molestia en el pecho le hizo voltear al pupitre del menor y se encaminó a éste. Sobre la mesa vio un cuaderno de apuntes con un título ridículo de "Análisis de héroes para el futuro, vol. 13", hizo una mueca y agarró el cuaderno para echarle un ojo. Había anotaciones sobre varios héroes y le desconcertó que dentro de ese cuaderno hubiera anotaciones sobre él.

Quiso leer lo que sea que había apuntado respecto a él pero algo se revolvió en su pecho y sin soportarlo quemó el cuaderno entre sus manos.

-¡¿Qué estás-?! -Escuchó desde la puerta, era Izuku.

-No necesitas esto. -Lanzó el cuaderno chamuscado por la ventana, se asomó y lo vio caer en uno de los estanques, vio que se remojó y volteó hacia el peliverde.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, se encogió ante su mirada y podría jurar que estaba temblando en su sitio. Era extraño, ni siquiera podía insultarlo y mucho menos odiarle; saber que tenía anotaciones sobre él le provocó escalofríos, le fascinaba el hecho de que todo este tiempo le había mirado pero también temía todo lo que pudiera saber.

Quería echarle en cara que todo lo que estaba haciendo era inútil, que jamás podría ser un héroe... que aún soñaba como cuando niños con fantasías absurdas pero fue incapaz de decirle algo. Salió del salón junto a sus compañeros, dejando atrás a un chico frustrado.

-Ey, Katsuki, ¿Midoriya y tú no eran amigos de infancia? -Le preguntó el de cabello oscuro.

Precisamente, eran. No solía detenerse a pensar en cómo se quebró todo pero en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si aún fueran amigos, se preguntaba si Deku le querría de la misma manera en que ahora lo hacía o si acaso tendrían una amistad típica, común y simple, se preguntaba si él mismo desarrollaría sentimientos por el muchacho o si acaso le trataría mejor de lo que lo hace ahora, y entonces dejaba de pensar en eso, se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso del cual no estaba seguro que quisiera saber.

No respondió y escuchó al otro contestarle en su lugar, diciéndole que las cosas estaban así por culpa del chico de pecas.

-Me irrita mirarlo. -Masculló entre dientes, apretó la lata de refresco que traía y quemó el aluminio en su mano.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, le pidieron calmarse y antes de continuar su camino al _Arcade_ encendieron un cigarrillo.

-¡Les dije que dejaran de fumar! -Volteó a verlos enojado -Mi uniforme va a apestar a tabaco y...

-Ka-Katsuki... -Los jóvenes le miraron aterrados y para cuando supo lo que sucedía era demasiado tarde.


	11. X

_Lamento mucho el retraso, mi cabeza no puede mantener el ritmo y termino haciendo veinte (por decir una cifra) escritos más en lugar de este. Creo que las cosas no irán bien, por lo tanto faltan dos capítulos más para que esto termine._

 _Puede que las cosas estén yendo un poco apresuradas pero no me agrada la idea de detenerme en esos eventos porque no es la idea._

 _Igual, espero lo disfruten~ y que me tengan paciencia... más paciencia. Soy basura._

* * *

 **10**

El encuentro con _All Might_ le había parecido un sueño, y se pellizcó más de una vez para convencerse de que no lo fue. Pasaron demasiadas cosas en un solo día, en sólo unas horas.

Estuvo al borde de la muerte, sofocándose y aferrándose a la vida con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y justo cuando pensaba que ese sería el último aliento que daría la conciencia volvió a él.

No entendía qué es lo que esperaba, la respuesta la sabía desde hace mucho, desde el momento en que el médico le dijo que se rindiera pero aun así trató de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello no tenía por qué ser así. Quería alcanzar sus sueños como cualquier niño e ignoró la realidad durante catorce años.

 _No puedo decirte que es posible incluso sin ningún poder, porque no es así_ , y entonces la cruda realidad le abofeteó. Ya lo sabía, pero que esas palabras vinieran de su ídolo dolía más.

Parecía que su vida era una decepción tras otra.

O tal vez no.

Debería rendirse respecto a esto de observar a los héroes pero de alguna manera había terminado entre la multitud, viendo cómo luchan por mantener en el lugar a un villano. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el villano era aquél que intentó ahogarle, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su víctima era un conocido suyo.

Y las cosas pasaron sin darse cuenta.

No había nada en su mente cuando los héroes le recriminaron por su acto de valentía, un imprudente y suicida acto de valentía. Es cierto que pudo morir, y quizás hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no pensó en ello, sólo quiso salvarlo... y lo peor es que no lo hizo. No había sido él quien lo salvó y no podía sentirse más insignificante por ese hecho.

Ignorando las palabras de los héroes dirigió su mirada hacia el de cabello cenizo, se encogió en su lugar mientras su mente se colmaba de ideas tóxicas al pensar en que ahora le había dado al chico más razones para despreciarle. Y pensó que morir en el intento hubiera sido lo mejor.

O por lo menos eso creyó hasta que el blondo le alcanzó de camino a casa. Pudiera ser que aún estaba afectado por todo ese asunto con el villano pero casi podría jurar que los orbes carmines de su compañero no son los mismos de hace algunos días. Había algo diferente en ellos, algo que no podía identificar. Suspiró cansado de sí mismo, crear falsas esperanzas sólo continuaría dañándolo.

Pensó que podría ser su imaginación pero las palabras de All Might le hicieron cambiar de opinión, las cosas podían mejorar.

Había salvado su pequeño mundo que estaba colapsando, y poco a poco lo repararía.

La oportunidad que le había dado el héroe profesional de alguna manera cambió todo. No sólo había conseguido hablar con su ídolo de toda la vida sino que ahora incluso eran cercanos. Y aún le parecía un sueño.

Desde que le escogió como su sucesor y lo tomó bajo su protección sus intenciones por ingresar a U.A. no quedaron en sólo eso y estaba tan abstraído en lograr dominar la individualidad del _One for All_ que no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa. Sí, era agotador pero el cansancio nunca le pareció más satisfactorio.

El tiempo que no entrenaba lo gastaba en dormir y atender la escuela, había sido un cambio de rutina bastante positivo hasta que sin darse cuenta eventualmente Kacchan se volvió una sombra en su mente. Ya no pensaba en lo que fue, ni mucho menos en lo que pudo ser.

Una noche antes de dormir se percató de las quemaduras en su cuerpo. Azorado las tentó con delicadeza; el tacto era diferente al resto de su piel, era liso y magro, le daba miedo lastimarse. Le sorprendió no haberlas notado antes, es decir, recordaba vagamente que las tenía pero desde que empezó su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de All Might no estuvo presente ese hecho. Sonrió con melancolía, sólo podía significar algo: al fin lo estaba dejando.

Los días jamás le pasaron tan rápido, le eran tan cortos. La graduación de la secundaria estuvo más cerca de lo que esperó y con ella el examen de ingreso a U.A.

No arregló las cosas con el chico de cabello cenizo; se preguntaba si debió hacerlo, después de todo si ambos quedaban dentro no quería tener problemas con él. Sabía que el problema no venía únicamente de parte suya, pero tantos años creyéndolo le hacían pensar que así era. Se decía que debía conservar algo, lo que fuera, de todo lo que tuvo con Katsuki porque aunque fueran a pelear por el mismo título podrían llegar a ser excelentes colegas, por aquello de mejorar a causa del otro.

Era absurdo pensar así, lo sabía, cualquiera en su sano juicio daría por terminada la relación y cortaría en definitiva los lazos entre ellos, era demasiado tóxico y no hacía más que lastimarlo, sin embargo no es fácil detener los deseos del corazón. Porque después de todo eran meros caprichos.

Volvió a ver a Bakugou hasta el día del examen. El carmesí no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento, aun cuando intercambió algunas palabras con él, y no le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Lo que tuvieron había terminado desde los cuatro años y lo que fueron durante la secundaria había sido absolutamente nada. Ya no eran y jamás serían.

-Joven Midoriya, ¿qué son esas? -siguió la trayectoria que apuntaba y un largo escalofrío recorrió su espalda. -¿Son del examen? -Se quedó pensativo, como si intentara recordar.

Aló el borde de su polera y cubrió las cicatrices de quemaduras. Ni siquiera su madre sabía de ellas, ¿cuánto debía decirle al mayor?

-No, son... Son por otra razón. Ya tienen tiempo. -Si el héroe le pedía más explicaciones tendría que dárselas pero esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

No lo vio muy convencido sin embargo al final le restó importancia, para suerte suya.

Conocer a Uraraka fue bueno. Sentía una compatibilidad con la chica que aunque no sabía que nombre ponerle, le gustaba. También estaba Iida, alguien bastante correcto y peculiar, pero agradable. Los conoció durante el examen e inesperadamente compartiría clases con ellos durante el período escolar, le daba miedo decirlo pero pudiera ser que este año las cosas mejorarían.

Hasta que ocurrió la primer práctica en campo.

Enfrentarse al chico explosivo no estuvo nunca en sus planes. Tenía miedo, recordó el dolor de sus golpes, el ardor de sus miradas y las quemaduras en su cuerpo volvieron a picarle. Eran estigmas que no le permitirían olvidar. Pero no cedería, no debía hacerlo, ya no estaba en la secundaria, Katsuki no podía influir en él, ya no lo dejaría.

Sabía todo de él; y Kacchan sabía nada.

Despertó en la enfermería bajo el cuidado de _Recovery Girl_. Había sufrido algunas quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo y su traje estaba en malas condiciones. Tenía recuerdos vagos del último minuto del enfrentamiento, y no sabía si era un simple engaño de su mente o en realidad era un recuerdo pero el rostro descolocado del rubio apareció en su memoria, un rostro que no había visto antes y que supo era de un derrotado Kacchan.

-El joven Bakugou y tú, ¿cuánto se conocen? -Le preguntó el mayor durante el descanso; lo había invitado a comer el almuerzo juntos y aunque debió imaginarlo no esperaba un interrogatorio referente al chico explosivo.

Las quemaduras en su cadera volvieron a arderle y se removió incómodo en su asiento. -Éramos amigos de infancia... -Esperaba que fuera suficiente pero el rostro atento del rubio le dijo que quería que hablara más -hasta que su individualidad se manifestó. Estuvimos en la misma escuela secundaria pero ya no nos hablábamos.

Se quedó en silencio, no estaba seguro cuánto más debería decir.

-En realidad lo conozco más de lo que él a mí. -Soltó de manera inconsciente. No supo por qué lo hizo pero supuso que esperaba una reacción por parte del héroe.

Escuchó el largo y vasto suspiro del mayor, -Es muy difícil observar a alguien que no te observa. -Sus ojos zarcos le miraron con cierta tristeza y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, casi cómplice.

Y sin poder evitarlo se soltó a llorar. Había esperado palabras como aquellas desde hace mucho, quizás entonces no hubiera sufrido tanto por él. No sabía con certeza cuánto había logrado descifrar _All Might_ con lo poco que le hubo revelado, podía interpretar lo que le dijo de varias maneras.

-¿Hago bien al suponer que tus cicatrices son culpa suya? -Sus sollozos fue todo lo que pudo darle como respuesta y se sobresaltó al sentir su mano sobre su hombro -No llores, mi muchacho. El tiempo lo cura todo.

 _Pero nada queda igual._

No había hablado de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre y le sorprendía a sí mismo el hecho de haberlo confesado al héroe profesional, sin embargo cuando lo pensaba detenidamente era lo más lógico. No tenía amigos y All Might era lo más cercano a uno. No era como si ahora le fuera a platicar todos sus problemas al mayor, había cosas que simplemente no podía confiarle a nadie y lidiar con un adolescente herido no debería estar en su lista de deseos, pero al menos esperaba poder contar con él

Después de aquella práctica el resto de sus compañeros en el curso de héroes empezaron a hablarle; fue un resultado inesperado. Le era demasiado ajeno el entorno, durante la secundaria no tuvo la atención ni la camaradería que ahora percibía por parte del grupo. Había estado solo mucho tiempo.

Cuando Katsuki se fue no hubo nadie más. No estaba realmente interesado en hacer amistad con los chicos de la secundaria, porque sabía que no harían más que burlarse de su persona por querer alcanzar algo imposible para alguien como él. Se dedicó por completo a sus estudios sobre héroes sin importarle lo que decían a sus espaldas, encerrándose en su propio mundo.

Le avergonzaba recibir halagos y palabras de apoyo referentes al enfrentamiento con el de cabello cenizo, recibió cada palabra con gusto y torpeza, abrumado por ser el centro de atención, entonces una idea infantil se cruzó por su mente y como quien no quiere la cosa buscó la mirada carmín de Bakugou; y la encontró. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y fue incapaz de romper el contacto.

¿Por qué le estaba mirando?


	12. XI

_Pido disculpas por el retraso. Siento que últimamente me dedico a pedir disculpas... bueno, como sea. Lo siento, me está costando más escribir esto porque he empezado a perder el interés y por más que lo intente no logro motivarme._

 _En cualquier caso esto está en su punto final. El siguiente capítulo será el último y pasará lo que tenga que pasar(?)._

* * *

 **11**

Ver a Izuku a la distancia le alivió, sólo por un momento.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, escuchó un grito a la distancia y con esfuerzo logró divisar al dueño de aquella voz. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía dar crédito alguno a lo que estaba pasando y como otras tantas veces se dijo que era una jugarreta de su cabeza, una de muy mal gusto.

¿Por qué estaría Deku corriendo hacia él? ¿Por qué iría en su ayuda? ¿Por qué habría de ofrecerle la mano cuando él la rechazó y relegó durante diez años?

¿Por qué sería tan idiota para arriesgarse a salvar a alguien tan despreciable como lo era él?

 _Parecías pedir ayuda._

Las palabras le abrumaron y la frustración que había acumulado en los últimos días se derramó. Quiso llorar, inexplicablemente deseó hacerlo, los sentimientos estrujaron su corazón y los recuerdos agobiaron su cabeza.

Aturdido y desorientado pensó que quizás debió disculparse con el peliverde por lo que le hizo esa vez, por las palabras hirientes y las miradas de desprecio, por los abusos infantiles e injustificados, por todos esos años de hipocresías; pensó que tal vez debió decirle la verdad, que debió decirle todo aquello que nunca pudo... que debió ser más honesto con él.

Pensó tantas cosas en ese momento y se dijo que no podía ser más absurdo porque simplemente no sabía lo que podría suceder, podía morir en ese instante, podía acabar todo y ser incapaz de hacer nada de lo que quiso.

Podía incluso matar a Izuku.

Y la idea le horrorizó.

Nunca había tenido tan presente aquella posibilidad como en ese momento. Había buscado herirlo a tal punto que le obligara a alejarse de su persona, para que dejara de mirarlo a la distancia y para que desistiera de sus ridículos deseos de ser un héroe pero jamás pensó en que el muchacho podía morir, en que sus abusos podrían salirse de control, en que su individualidad podría matarlo.

Por un instante vio sus manos manchadas de carmín, inclusive percibió la consistencia espesa del líquido así como su temperatura tibia. La imagen de Izuku se distorsionó frente a él y el pánico le hizo presa.

Estaba empezando a perder la consciencia, el aire le faltó en los pulmones, se estaba sofocando, la cabeza le daba vueltas y una incesante jaqueca le hundió en dolor. Quiso alcanzar su mano mas no pudo.

No supo qué pasó en realidad, cuando despertó estaba rodeado por un grupo de héroes profesionales quienes no hacían más que fastidiarle con sus halagos y alabanzas.

Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

Había sido tan humillante ser tomado como rehén por un villano, y era aún más humillante no haber hecho nada por combatirlo. Supo entonces que ese mundo era más de lo que pensó.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no caviló en que alguien más estaba con él hasta que escuchó las réplicas de otros héroes. Ahí estaba Deku, siendo sermoneado por el suicida acto de valentía que acaba de cometer. No parecía estar lastimado, escuchaba con arrepentimiento las palabras de los profesionales, vio una sombra alrededor del más bajo y no supo cómo sentirse.

 _Parecías pedir ayuda_ , aquello hizo eco en su mente. ¿Qué pudo ver el peliverde en su rostro?

No era capaz de calmarse, las imágenes en su mente le inquietaban, no estaba seguro cuánto de aquello fue real. Detuvo su regreso a casa y miró sus manos, estaba seguro de que Midoriya salió ileso de ahí pero la sensación viscosa de la sangre aún la tenía en las palmas. Intentó relajarse pero sólo consiguió que sus manos tiritaran de ira, de horror. Es una repugnante broma de su cabeza.

Tomó un desvío con la intención de encontrarlo, fue una suerte que el muchacho no haya cambiado su trayectoria a casa a pesar de los años. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, abstraído por la vista del menor, su espalda le figuró tan lejana y pensó que alcanzarla le sería imposible.

-¡Deku! -Su voz sonó ahogada.

Lucía como si fuera a llorar, el jade de sus ojos estaba vidrioso, frágil; había lágrimas acumuladas en el borde de sus párpados. Se olvidó de lo que iba a decirle, embelesado por la apariencia del otro, parecía tan delicado y al mismo tiempo no, esa mezcla le era tan intrigante.

-¿Kacchan?

 _Parecías pedir ayuda_ , mas no duró mucho.

-¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda! -Gritó frustrado -¿Entendido? ¡Sólo eres un bueno para nada sin individualidad! -Continuó -Tú no hiciste nada. -Murmuró entre dientes.

Y con eso dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. No supo si su gesto cambió, si tenía algo qué decir, no le importó porque en realidad temía que así fuera.

Después del incidente se preocupó únicamente por el examen de ingreso a U.A. Trató de no darle importancia a lo sucedido con el chico de pecas, aun cuando su madre le había encargado arreglarlo.

Era imposible, algo así no se puede reparar. Ambos estaban rotos y jamás quedarían como antes.

No creía siquiera que fuera necesario el intentarlo, durante los últimos días de clase Izuku no parecía realmente afectado por eso, así que se convenció de que no debía hacer nada. A pesar de que pasaba la mitad del horario de clases mirando en su dirección. Era consciente de ello, normalmente era el muchacho quien miraba sin embargo ahora se le veía bastante concentrado en otras cosas.

Muy en el fondo eso le enfadaba, por razones que no entendía, más bien prefería no entender.

El examen era lo único importante, lo que necesitaba para distraerse y cuando lo aprobara mandaría todo al carajo, no tendría que pensar más en lo que sucedió y tampoco sentir esa culpa ahorcándole, consumiéndolo lentamente.

Naturalmente se hizo con el primer puesto, arrasando con todo a su paso...

Pero ver al peliverde entrar al salón desmoronó todo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en U.A.? ¿Cómo había conseguido entrar? ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí? Había conseguido el primer lugar y estaba por encima de todos en el curso de héroes, incluido Izuku pero eso no era el problema. Él no debería estar ahí y si lo estaba debía ser por pura suerte.

Deku jamás manifestó una individualidad o eso supuso hasta la primera práctica.

Era ridículo, ¿cómo es que tenía tal habilidad? ¿Por qué no se había enterado de ello? No debe ser fácil ocultar una singularidad por diez años.

Que le sobrepasara en el lanzamiento y le viera la cara de idiota le cabreó y la oportunidad de destrozarlo por ello llegó más pronto de lo que esperó.

Una práctica en parejas; todo lo que quería era acaparar al chico, enfrentarlo uno a uno y medir sus habilidades, dejarle en claro que él aún seguía siendo mejor a pesar de que ahora tenía una individualidad. Estaba tan cegado por la ira que no recordó lo sucedido durante la secundaria, odiaba el no haberse enterado y detestaba aún más que el de pecas se haya guardado tan imponente singularidad.

Estaba tan absorto que no se contuvo, lanzó lo mejor que tenía sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en la posibilidad de terminar hiriendo al más bajo.

La conclusión de aquella práctica fue desastrosa para él. Izuku no sólo se había aferrado a no usar su individualidad contra él sino que había leído todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Y encima de todo eso pudo haberlo matado.

Tuvo una mala noche ese día. Los molestos sueños volvieron y las sensaciones eran tan reales que no logró conciliar el sueño. El llanto, los gritos, la sangre... las visiones le persiguieron y le acosaron esa noche y las siguientes.

Le dio jaqueca oír a sus compañeros halagar a Midoriya. No había dormido lo suficiente y escuchar los murmullos de todos en el salón empeoró su estado. Usualmente era él quien recibía las adulaciones mas no es eso lo que le molesta.

Intentó disimular, se recargó sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa del pupitre y por el rabillo del ojo observó al chico de pecas. Había algo que le hacía verse diferente; tal vez fuera esa sonrisa tímida que decoraba su rostro infantil, un gesto que no había visto en años. No pudo quitar la vista del muchacho, tenía un extraño encanto que le cautivaba.

No estaba pensando en lo que le decían, ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras de los demás, simplemente le interesaba Izuku. Quizás había cambiado más de lo que hubo esperado o tal vez nunca lo conoció lo suficiente. Se rió de sí mismo, a estas alturas era tan absurdo pensar en eso.

Mantuvo su mirada en él, insistiendo que lucía muy diferente, tanto que le fue distante. Y sin esperarlo los orbes ajenos chocaron con los suyos, le sostuvo la mirada más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado. Desvió la mirada, esperaba que el otro no se hiciera una idea equivocada y mientras volvía a recostarse sobre el pupitre pensó en los ojos esmeraldas del otro, en aquel jade vidrioso que vio tantas veces en la secundaria.


	13. XII

_Bueno, al fin he podido terminar esto. Pido disculpas por el retraso pero llegué a un punto en el que ya no quería continuar. Tuve suficiente y simplemente me negué a hacer algo durante varios días, lo siento._

 _Pero ya pasó. Si bien no es el final que había planeado es uno bastante similar y uno que probablemente no le guste a muchos... Igual no puedo hacer mucho, estaba un poco harta y mi interés en este trabajo quedó por los suelos._

 _De cualquier manera espero que les guste._

* * *

 **12**

Era difícil olvidar lo que había pasado, aunque con el tiempo las heridas habían dejado de dolerle aún quedaban remanentes de lo que pasó en su mente. En ocasiones soñaba con esa tarde en el baño de hombres, con las caricias lacerantes de sus bruscas manos y despertaba con el hedor del sexo, el sudor, la sangre y la piel quemada.

Despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos, era obvio que había algo mal con él porque no podía odiar a Katsuki por lo sucedido.

Siempre terminaba mirándolo, cuando menos lo esperaba se encontraba viendo su espalda, podría decir que era inevitable, se sentaba frente a él pero el sentimiento con que lo observaba no decía que fuera por casualidad. Era una pesada carga en su corazón, una que era fácilmente percibida por los demás.

Uraraka e Iida le preguntaron si las cosas estaban bien más de una vez y con un nudo en la garganta les mintió cada vez. No estaba bien.

Debía decir que era bueno que aún no controlara el One for All en su totalidad porque así tenía algo en lo que enfocar su atención, su cabeza no se llenaría de imágenes y pensamientos tristes producto de su atolondrado corazón.

Aunque en realidad lo que le aliviaba era que las cosas no eran como en la secundaria. Había causado una gran impresión en sus compañeros del curso y después del festival de deportes algunas cosas cambiaron.

Removió sin interés la comida en la bandeja, es la hora del descanso y usualmente almorzaba junto a la castaña y al chico de lentes pero al parecer se tomaron más tiempo en conseguir su porción. ¿Qué les estará tomando tanto tiempo?

—Midoriya, —escuchó a su lado —¿puedo sentarme?

Era Todoroki, le dijo que no había problema y se sentó frente a él al otro lado de la mesa. Le pareció extraño que el chico se acercara a él, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido en el festival deportivo. Al principio no tenía una relación particularmente sobresaliente con el chico de doble individualidad, de hecho no habían intercambiado palabras antes del festival.

—No te ves bien. —Dijo antes de dar un bocado a su comida.

—¿En serio? —Rió un poco queriendo disimular, aunque algo le decía que sería inútil.

El de la heterocromía ya no le dijo nada, para su sorpresa. Ninguno dijo más y no pasó mucho para que llegaran sus amigos y se unieran a comer el almuerzo con ellos. El resto del día sintió la mirada bicolor encima suyo dificultándole el fingir que en realidad no había nada mal.

Inesperadamente esa no fue la última vez que el chico de cabello bicolor les acompañó a la hora del descanso y no era que le molestara, le alegraba bastante, pero jamás creyó que el inmiscuirse en sus asuntos le acercaría tanto al muchacho.

Todoroki era un buen chico, excepcional y amable. La mirada en su rostro cambió mucho y aunque le dijeran una y otra vez que era a causa suya prefería no pensar mucho en ello, siguió pareciéndole un poco desconsiderado lo que hizo en su enfrentamiento y cuando tuvo la oportunidad le pidió disculpas.

—Todoroki, —el susodicho estaba a su lado y cuando le hubo mirado continuó —perdóname, sobre lo que pasó en el festival...

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Se quedó callado por un momento, como si pensara lo que fuera a decir. —Eres tú el que no luce bien.

—Supongo que no puedo ocultarlo. —Sonrió con melancolía.

—No es necesario que hables si no quieres. —Dijo comprensivo.

Sabía que el chico quería ayudarle, no era la primera vez que señalaba su estado de ánimo pero nunca le obligó a hablar, le respetaba y suponía que debía regresarle el gesto.

Clavó la mirada en el suelo —¿Alguna vez has querido algo a pesar de lo destructivo que pueda ser? —Juntó las manos y jugueteó los dedos.

Tal vez debió permanecer con la boca cerrada.

—¿Es Bakugou?

Soltó una risa nerviosa —¿Es tan obvio?

—¿Por qué no lo dejas?

—No podría, aunque lo intentara. —Y es que ya lo intentó muchas veces, sin lograr absolutamente nada.

Le agradeció por escucharle y se disculpó por lo ambiguo de todo el asunto, _es algo de lo que no puedo hablar,_ se excusó.

A partir de ese día pasó más tiempo con el muchacho bicolor, para sorpresa de muchos y la suya propia. No era que estuvieran juntos la mayor parte del tiempo sin embargo era notoria la diferencia de comportamiento de ambos del uno para con el otro. En los ratos entre clases casi no hablaban y sólo durante el descanso y las prácticas bajo la supervisión del profesor Aizawa o All Might se acercaba a él, algo que le venía bien a la hora de estudiar las individualidades del chico pero que le venía mal en otras situaciones que no se percató.

Hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué son esas? —Llegó a preguntarle en los vestidores el de heterocromía.

Ya había pasado por eso con All Might y por un descuido tenía que pasar por lo mismo.

Las cicatrices jamás desaparecieron, o al menos hasta ahora no lo han hecho. Había sido marcado por Bakugou y esos estigmas eran el eterno recuerdo de lo pernicioso que podía llegar a ser el querer a alguien como él.

Aunque All Might llegó a ver las cicatrices y se sintió comprendido por el hombre nunca quiso mostrárselas, ni a él ni a nadie, porque en el fondo era realmente egoísta: eran _sus_ marcas. A pesar de todo este tiempo seguía pensando que era lo único entre ellos, lo único que los uniría.

—Ah, no son importantes, viejas cicatrices. —Esperaba que eso lo convenciera para que dejara de preguntar, realmente no quería hablar de eso.

El rostro de Todoroki le dijo que quería saber mas no preguntó.

—No las había notado. —Señaló Tenya, acomodó sus lentes y desvió la mirada hacia su propio casillero.

Se había esmerado en ocultarlas, usar un poco de maquillaje era suficiente para cambiar el color rojizo de la piel quemada. Pero en algún punto del camino olvidó hacerlo, no recordaba la última ocasión en que se tomó más tiempo en vestirse antes de salir de casa.

En el entrenamiento con Eraser Head debían trabajar en parejas, se juntó con el de cabello contrastante, arriesgándose a recibir más cuestiones de su parte, sin embargo no las hubo. Le alivió que no siguiera preguntando pero le preocupó que más tarde lo hiciera, Todoroki no era alguien entrometido y antes no le había obligado a hablar sin embargo temía que no pudiera pasar por algo como eso.

En medio de la práctica Aizawa les permitió un descanso de quince minutos, no tardó en sentir los ojos de alguien sobre su persona y antes de poder ver al dueño de esa mirada dejó de sentirla.

—¡Bakugou, ¿a dónde vas?! —Escuchó a la distancia la voz de Kirishima.

—¡Cállate, no me sigas! —Replicó el rubio rumbo a los vestidores.

Siguió al chico con la mirada y con ansias de ir tras de él. ¿Sería buena idea? Probablemente Katsuki lo echaría de ahí a golpes -o explosiones en su caso- pero sentía que debía hablar con él.

—Siempre te está mirando. —Dijo Todoroki detrás de él.

Sus palabras le hicieron decidirse y no lo pensó más para ir hacia donde Bakugou.

Aún no sabía qué pensar de lo que dijo Shouto, podía haber muchas razones del porqué el chico explosivo lo miraba y quizás podía no haber ninguna, pero en ese preciso instante le era imposible señalarlas. Sólo sabía que no era algo que había imaginado.

Abrió la puerta de los vestidores con sumo cuidado, evitando hacer el más pequeño ruido. No vio al chico de cabello cenizo en la parte de los casilleros mas no tardó en llegar a sus oídos el sonido de las duchas. Cerró la puerta y avanzó lentamente hacia la área de duchas.

Una vez dentro pudo ver al de orbes carmines bajo el agua, con el uniforme deportivo, volteado hacia la pared y con la frente y las palmas contra los azulejos.

Las manos le temblaban, un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal y pensó que podría ser una mala idea. Vio la espalda mojada de su compañero y se dijo que debía hacer esto, era necesario.

—...Kacchan. —Le llamó sin saber si podría escucharle bajo la ducha.

Sus espalda se tensó y movió los dedos sobre el esmalte de la cerámica, lentamente giró la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro. —Lárgate. —Su voz sonó ronca.

Era la única manera en que podría liberarse de esto. Había intentado olvidarse de todo el asunto y dejar las cosas inconclusas, precisamente por eso seguía persiguiéndole en sueños.

—Te dije que te fueras, —le figuró un animal —¿no me oíste? —gruñó, se alejó del muro lo suficiente para mirarlo. Vio la ira arder en los ojos rubíes ajenos pero no retrocedió.

Hasta ahora no se lo había dicho una sola vez.

Se giró y adquirió una pose ofensiva —¡Que te vayas, maldito nerd!

—¡Kacchan...!

—¡Lárgate!

—¡Me gustas!

El enojo del otro desapareció en un instante, su rostro estaba en blanco y abandonó su posición agresiva para pararse derecho bajo el agua que seguía corriendo de la ducha. Su cabello cenizo se mojó y perdió el volumen que le caracterizaba, se volvió más pesado por el agua y cayó sobre su cara; el agua corría por su rostro, desde su frente hasta su nariz, por los costados hasta su mentón. Bakugou se quedó inmóvil viéndolo sin expresión alguna.

Era un poco tonto ir y decirle aquello, y era más ingenuo pensar que eso le quitaría un peso de encima. Pero era todo lo que tenía.

—Me gustas, Kacchan... —Repitió buscando alguna reacción de su parte.

—...basta...

—Todo este tiempo...

—...no... —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y un gesto incrédulo se transformó en uno de frustración —¡No lo digas!

Se precipitó hacia él y le acorraló contra la pared. Golpeó la pared con los antebrazos y el sonido retumbó, alarmándolo. El estruendo hizo caer gotas del cabello del más alto en su rostro. Subió la mirada buscando sus ojos sin embargo sus mechones cenizos le impedían verle.

—No lo digas. —Susurró.

Había pasado mucho desde que le tuvo así de cerca.

Vio una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. —¿Qué pretendes con esto? —casi se estaba riendo —¿Acaso eres idiota? No lograrás que te pida perdón.

—Lo sé.

—No harás que me sienta culpable.

—Lo sé.

—No necesito tus estúpidos sentimientos.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Entonces qué diablos quieres?!

—¿Por qué estás siempre mirándome? —Enfrentó la mirada rubí del mayor, dudaba que le respondiera con honestidad, pero ya no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Pero qué dices? —rió como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo descabellado. Se alejó de él y siguió riéndose.

—No esperes que no lo note — _siempre estoy mirándote._

Abruptamente volvió a acercarse, golpeó el muro con las palmas y escuchó los azulejos resquebrajarse bajo el impacto. —¿Crees que me siento culpable? ¿Crees que necesito tu perdón? ¿Crees que me gustas? —Con cada pregunta disminuyó el espacio entre sus rostros hasta que compartieron el mismo aire.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y antes de que pudiera responderle le besó. Fue repentino, corto, brusco y un tanto hosco. No pudo siquiera reaccionar.

Se alejó de nuevo, sin mirarle y salió del área de duchas.

—¡Kacchan, espera! —Le alcanzó y le detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca.

—¡Basta! —Forcejeó y de un tirón se soltó de su agarre. —No necesito esto, —le miró fijamente —y tú tampoco. —Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

No dijo nada, no podía. Le vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta y supo que ese era el final de todo. Era mutuo pero venenoso.

Tomó asiento en su lugar, dejó sus cosas sobre el pupitre y saludó a Uraraka e Iida, quienes se acercaron a su lugar, saludó a Todoroki a la distancia y continuó hablando con sus amigos. Las cosas no estaban bien, pero estaban mejor, las pesadillas habían cesado y las cicatrices habían dejado de dolerle; y aunque su relación con Katsuki no había mejorado se atrevería a decir que era diferente de antes.

Miró su espalda y sonrió melancólico, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría.

Sería difícil convivir con esos sentimientos recíprocos pero tendría que soportarlos hasta que fuera seguro y estuvieran preparados, o hasta que se desvanecieran. Sea como fuere apreciaría esos sentimientos hasta que llegara ese momento.

 **.**

* * *

 _Pues bien, este es el final de Involuntario. El original sigue siendo mi preferido, pero era demasiado corto. Sé que no es muy concluyente pero no me gustan mucho esa clase de cosas, además los finales felices no son mis favoritos -risas-._

 _Espero no haberles decepcionado con esto, siento que perdió la fuerza que traía en capítulos anteriores pero de la misma forma yo perdí la fuerza y el gusto en esta historia. Por eso casi no trabajo multichapters._

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído este trabajo y por haberme apoyado hasta ahora. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo._


End file.
